The Shadow Riders
by Shadow Nite
Summary: Naraku attacks Kagome's home. Kagome's been Chosen? And what's this! Hiei wants to spar. IYYYH xover Kagome Hiei Hiatus
1. Chosen

The Shadow Riders  
  
Chapter 1~ The Choosing  
  
It had been a murderous month; Inuyasha had kept the entire group running around Japan at a grueling pace. They had managed to collect about two-thirds of the Shikon and Kagome was finally able to go home for some much needed rest and time to make up homework. Inuyasha had generously decided that she could go home to for an entire month after a.. civilized discussion.  
  
~^~^~Flashback~^~^~  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going home, I need to make up some tests and catch up with my family." Kagome stated heading off to the well.  
  
"No you're not bitch," Inuyasha yelled jumping in front of her. "I didn't say you could leave, and we still need to complete the jewel that you broke!"  
  
"OSWARI!!! I am going home, you're not going to stop me, and I will be back in a month." This last was said over her shoulder as she headed off to the well again.  
  
"What!?!?!?!?! You are not going home that long, I'll come and get you in exactly two days!!"  
  
"OSWARI! I will go home, you can't stop me, and I'll seal the well if you come to get me!" With that she hopped into the well with a very angry hanyou imbedded in the ground.  
  
~^~^~End Flashback~^~^~  
  
"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Kagome mumbled to herself as she cast a spell on the well. This spell would make every day in the feudal era three here. That gave her three months to continue her training. Since she began time traveling, Kagome had been taking classes at her school to train herself in the katana, hand-to-hand combat, the bow, and daggers and other small easily hidden weapons. She needed time to train continuously so she could master these arts. Though she was better even then the teachers, she didn't feel it was enough.  
  
She walked to the house calling out, "Okaasan, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home." Kagome went to her room, unpacked, bathed, then fell asleep and stayed that way all through dinner.  
  
There was a loud crashing outside, as though a hurricane was blowing through and tearing down everything in it's path. Kagome jumped out of her bed, grabbed her bow and arrows, and was outside even before she was completely awake. In her sleep, she had felt Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura's auras. They had made it through the well.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little miko, ah and her family it would appear." Naraku chuckled while looking past her at her family who was huddled at the door. Kagura was holding her fan at the ready and Kanna had her mirror pointed at Souta. "Well miko, it looks like I have you at a disadvantage, give me your shards, and I will make your deaths quick."  
  
"You will not harm my family!" Kagome cried enraged, her aura was flaring around her like a pained thing in the last throws of death.  
  
"Do you dare to challenge me young miko? I will have to teach you a lesson." With that said, he motioned Kanna forward, and she began to draw Souta's soul into her mirror.  
  
That was the final straw, Kagome snapped, and her miko powers flew forth with a vengeance. Kagura saw the purifying death headed at them and tried to stave it off with her demonic winds, but they were purified on contact. Even Naraku had to admit defeat against the oncoming tide and they fled into the well.  
  
When Kagome's miko powers returned to her she looked up and muttered, "The Riders." She fell into the infinite silver of the eyes in front of her, and as unconsciousness claimed her she heard a deep masculine voice whisper into her mind.  
  
'Sleep chosen, I will watch over you and explain everything when you awake.'  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning a little confused as to what had happened, but it was slowly coming back to her, Naraku had attacked, he had run back down the well, and then silver. "What happened to everyone?" Kagome asked as she got out of bed, then she looked around, everything was black and silver, her bed and sheets, her walls, her carpet, her clothes, the door, even everything in her bathroom was black with the tub, mirror, and toilet silver. It was then that she looked in the mirror. Just like everything else, her nightgown was black, and her hair, it went past her waist and had a silver sheen, as if reflecting moonlight. On her forehead, was a black cat with silver eyes. "What happened?"  
  
'I will explain.' Came a voice in her head. She looked around trying to find the owner of the voice, all she saw was a living version of the cat on her head. 'I prefer to be called Shando, and I have chosen you to be my Rider. You see, when prospective Riders turn seventeen, an unbonded Shadow will either bond to them, or forsake them. Shadow's and Riders are neither collectively good nor evil, we are what we choose to be, like humans or demons. Your power and determination is what attracted me to you, but your kindness and love has bonded us.  
  
'As for the black and silver, anything a Rider wears or uses often will become as black as the shadows, or silver like moonlight. Your mark will disappear when I am within you,'  
  
"Wait, what do you mean within me and what exactly does a Rider do?"  
  
'When I say within you, I mean like this,' With that Shando leaped at Kagome, but instead of an impact, there was a kind of melding, Shando went into Kagome as if he was a part of her. 'And Riders,' he continued, 'with their Shadow's become stronger, and fulfill their desires, sometimes we will be called upon by other Riders to help them with their quests. Also, you are now telepathic and telekinetic, I taught you how to control these powers in your sleep. You don't have to speak out loud for me to hear you, besides people would think you were talking to yourself.'  
  
'Cool, what other abilities have I acquired now that I am a Rider Shan?'  
  
'Well, you now have hearing, strength, sight, speed, and healing abilities that rival the greatest youkai.' Kagome had bathed during their talk and was now dressed in her uniform, the skirt, shirt, and socks are black, while her tie and the stripe on her collar were silver. 'Great, how do I explain this?' She took one look at her shoes, and put on her black combat boots instead. 'What,' she asked feeling Shan's amusement, 'It goes better with the outfit.'  
  
'Just tell your school that you changed beliefs, and it only allows you to wear black and silver. I have a gift for you.' On her wrist appeared a charm bracelet, It had a black hilted katana, a silver bow, a black quiver filled with black shafted and silver fletched arrows, a black staff, and a black shafted glaive. All the blades and arrowheads were silver. 'The weapons on the charm bracelet will transform to their true form when you will them to, the arrows will always return to the quiver, and the weapons to the bracelet if you should ever have to leave them behind. Also, they will never break or dull, and only you or I may touch them.'  
  
'Thank you Shan, this is amazing. Can you change forms?' Kagome asked as she pulled on her black and silver backpack while racing out the door.  
  
'Yes, I can become a snake, and a large cat, hence the term 'Shadow Riders,' that is the form you ride.'  
  
Kagome was happy, she had a new friend and discovered that she could get to school within seconds without even trying. 'This is awesome, thank you Shan, I love you.' She felt the warmth he emanated from her comment and acceptance of him.  
  
She was walking to the classroom when a voice stopped her from behind, "Kagome!! You're back! How's your malaria, and is your back better?" It was Eri, she with her other two friends were glad to see Kagome back.  
  
"You know, Hojo's been asking about you, when's your next date?" That was Yuka, unfortunately, Kagome was still stressed from the night before.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not dating Hojo!" She snapped at them and then stormed into the classroom.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi! Why are you out of uniform?" Her teacher asked.  
  
"I've converted to a new belief, I can only wear black and silver. I did the best I could, it's still the same uniform in just different colors." She sat down and tuned out the class until lunch. 'Finally, I can eat then go to my important classes.' The classes she was talking about were her Swordsmanship, Archery, Hand-to-hand combat, and Concealable weapons classes.  
  
Kagome grabbed her lunch, and without really thinking about it jumped into the tallest tree in the school. Half way through lunch, she was broken out of her thoughts by Hojo.  
  
"Higurashi, I brought you this for your migraines, and was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me later today?"  
  
'Great, it's clueless again,' "I'm sorry Hojo, I can't. I'm busy." 'For the rest of my life. Why can't he take a hint?' Kagome said as politely as possible.  
  
"Oh, ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Hojo said as he left.  
  
During her classes Kagome trained by herself as was usual since everyone was too afraid to fight her. This suited her just fine since she wanted to try her new weapons and enhanced abilities.  
  
After school Kagome went home, did her chores, homework, ate dinner and went to bed. She woke up at midnight, and in the cherry grove at the park practiced her magic and honed her abilities under the moon's light and Shando's tutelage.  
  
This is how Kagome's life went for the next month.  
  
Kagome was beginning her training in the cherry grove when she felt a powerful demonic aura headed straight at her. It was then that she realized that she had forgotten to suppress her aura. 'Damn it!' During her training she had picked up a very colorful vocabulary from Shan, she had also alienated her friends and become a loner. Too bad Hojo still wouldn't give up. 'May as well let my aura stay at this level, he might think I'm weaker than I really am.'  
  
It was then that he burst into the clearing, Kagome had her sword at the ready, and was prepared to battle. Before her was a demon slightly taller than herself with black and white hair. He had a sweatband around his forehead, was wearing all black, and had a blade before him.  
  
Shando was inside her and said, 'Be careful, he has a Jagan eye.'  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" She could tell he was a fire apparition, and a powerful one at that. "And quit trying to tap into my mind with your damned eye!" She yelled when she felt his mental probe. 'If you want to know something, ask. If I don't want to answer I won't, but I also won't lie.'  
  
He was surprised that she could feel him trying to tap her mind, and even more surprised that she was telepathic. He used the link she had opened between them and said, 'I'm Hiei, and where did you get that power, no Ningen should be able to wield that much power, though, you're no where near as powerful as me.'  
  
Kagome growled, 'Is that a challenge?'  
  
'Hn,' was his reply, and with that he attacked. Their blades met with a metallic ring and a shower of sparks.  
  
She smirked, 'Is that the best you've got? If it is, you might want to leave now or else step it up.' With that she sprang back and charged full speed bringing her blade down in a smooth arc. Once again metal met metal. 'He's fast.' She thought to herself.  
  
'She's as fast as me.' Hiei thought to himself with incredulity. To Kagome, 'Who are you?'  
  
'My name is Higurashi Kagome.' The battle continued. Blade met blade in continuous confrontations. Soon they were also punching and kicking. In exasperation of the obviously even match Kagome purified her blade, and Hiei created the Sword of the Darkness Flame. The battle continued.  
  
In the end Kagome had her sword at Hiei's neck and he had his sword at her heart. 'Truce?' He asked.  
  
'Truce,' Kagome replied, 'If you agree to spar with me to help further my skills. I have never found anyone my equal.'  
  
Though Hiei was loath to admit being interested in a human, he had to agree, he loved a good fight. Besides, her scent is rather pleasant. 'Agreed.' He said.  
  
'Thanks.' She said with a tide of warmth and gratitude. 'It's nice to have a friend I don't have to lie to.'  
  
'Hn,' he replied and left.  
  
'I'll leave the link open so we can contact each other.' With that she stopped talking to him.  
  
It was dawn, 'Better get ready for school,' she said to Shan. So, with the addition of nightly sparing lessons with Hiei, her life went on as usual.  
  
It was nearly a month later when Kagome realized that she was willing to sacrifice her life for her friend, and Hiei realized he would do anything to protect her. It was also at this time that the Spirit Detectives received their latest mission.  
  
AN: This is a Hiei/Kagome fic and YYH/IY Xover. In this fic, Hiei is normal size, but shorter than Kuwabara. Also, I had this fic up once before but it somehow got deleted. I'm still working on it, and there's no real plan, it just kinda happens. 


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2~ The Mission  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei had all been called to Koenma's office for their next mission. It had been nearly two months since the team had been called together for a mission requiring all their strength.  
  
Koenma sat behind his desk stamping papers when they walked in, "Hey toddler, what do you want that you had to interrupt yet another date with Keiko?" Yusuke asked in his usual fashion.  
  
"For the last time Yusuke, I am not a toddler! I called you here, because I have received word that there is a new Shadow Rider; I need you to transfer to Shikon High (I don't know her school's name.) where the Rider is rumored to be. I want you to find out who it is and why they are here, also find out if this is one of the good or bad Riders." Koenma then returned to stamping his papers.  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked shocked. They had thought that the Riders were legend.  
  
Kuwabara just looked confused, and Yusuke, he said, "What the hell is a Shadow Rider?"  
  
"Shadow Riders are extremely powerful beings, the Riders are chosen by the Shadows. That is all that is known about them. I thought they were just myth." Kurama said.  
  
"Hey toddler, do you know anything about these Shadow Riders?"  
  
"No, that is why I'm sending you on this mission, all I know is some are good, and some are bad."  
  
"Great," Yusuke muttered, "How am I going to explain this to Keiko?"  
  
They left Spirit Realm, Yusuke to explain to Keiko, Kuwabara and Kurama to get Uniforms, and Hiei to meet Kagome. Boton was sent to transfer Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, and to enroll Hiei.  
  
~^~^~The Next Day at Shikon High~^~^~  
  
The Spirit Detectives had just arrived at Shikon High when they heard someone shout from behind them.  
  
"Hiei!!" Said person then launched herself at Hiei and trapped him in a firm embrace. "What are you doing here, I didn't know you attended school?" Then in his mind, 'Who's the fox, is he friendly?'  
  
"Hi Kagome." 'And yes, I know him.' The others were standing mouths agape. Anyone from the school was amazed to see the reclusive Higurashi Kagome launch herself a one of the new kids. The Spirit Detectives were amazed to see Hiei not only speak, but speak to a human, use her name, and allow her to latch onto his arm. What's more, they seemed to know each other quite well. "Well, come on. I'll take you to the office to get your schedules, you can come too." She said not looking at them.  
  
Yusuke seemed to recover first and said in a rather surprised voice, "Kagome, is that you? You've changed. Hey, how do you know Hiei?"  
  
"Yusuke?!?!?!? I can't believe it. You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Excuse me, could you please explain who she is and how you know her?" Kurama asked Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"She's my cousin." Yusuke stated.  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's reply.  
  
Kagome looked at them, then sighed. "Since my cousin still hasn't gained any manners, my name is Higurashi Kagome."  
  
" Minamino Suuichi, though I prefer Kurama."  
  
"Kuwabara, I think I'm in love." He said to Kagome. Hiei, just ignored him.  
  
"You sound like Miroku, you're not going to try and grope me are you?" Kagome asked while inching behind Hiei. Hiei smirked, Yusuke laughed, Kurama smiled, and Kuwabara just blushed.  
  
By now they had reached the office and gotten their schedules. Yusuke and Hiei were asked why they weren't in uniform, Yusuke said green was his color, and before Hiei could answer, Kagome did.  
  
"We have the same beliefs." The teacher just nodded and returned to the office.  
  
"Beliefs?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I don't wear anything but black and silver, so I told them that is was a part of my beliefs. Anyway, lets look at your schedules." They all had the same classes, except Yusuke and Kuwabara who had Remedial math for first hour. "Cool, I'll show you guys to your first hour and meet you for second."  
  
The day was rather boring until lunch. They went out to the cherry grove, and watched as Kagome and Hiei found comfortable spots within it's branches. They just stared at them finally Kagome snapped, "What, I like heights."  
  
After that they went to swordsmanship and the teacher asked Kagome to test them and find out where they should be.  
  
"Fine, I already know that Hiei will practice with me, I'll test the others."  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped, he was that good?!?!? He was at Kagome's level.  
  
"What's wrong," Kurama asked.  
  
"Kagome's even better than the teacher, she doesn't even stay in class to practice, she goes out to the field so she has enough room. The thing is, she's only been doing swordsmanship for two years and hasn't even been in school half that time due to illness."  
  
The guys were surprised, especially Hiei, 'You've only been practicing for two years!?!?!?!'  
  
'Yeah.' Out loud, "Come on Yusuke, you first." He grabbed a katana and attacked his cousin. She disarmed him in less than a minute. "Inner medial, be careful though, he's strong. You next Kuwabara."  
  
He too, decided to attack, and she disarmed him in less time than she did Yusuke. "Also inner medial, he has more skill, but less strength. Now you Kurama."  
  
He lasted for three minutes before being disarmed, "Expert, obviously his expertise lies elsewhere." She said.  
  
She and Hiei were about to leave when, "I want to see you fight the new kid." The coach said.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Hn."  
  
The entire class accompanied them to the field. When battling the others, Kagome had used a wooden sword. With Hiei, she made it appear as if she drew her sword when she transformed it from the charm on her bracelet. Hiei drew his.  
  
Kagome attacked Hiei, normal speed at first. Slash, block counter, block. It continued like this for about twenty minutes, then they added martial arts. Slash, kick, block, punch, counter. Then faster. Eventually no one could follow them any more, not even Yusuke, and they were still getting faster. They sprang apart laughing, just as they were about to rush each other again, the bell rang. They bowed to each other, and headed off to their next class, Archery.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think there was anyone as fast as Hiei, and he's faster than he used to be." Yusuke said. The Spirit Detectives followed their friends, the rest of the class stood there a while longer with mouths agape.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi," the teacher said, "I want you to gage the new kids skills."  
  
"Hai Sensei. You first Yusuke." He picked up a bow, fumbled for a while, and then shot, it went three feet than flopped. "Beginner," she said. "Kuwabara."  
  
He picked up the bow with assurance, and hit in the second ring, about a centimeter from the bulls eye. "Expert, Kurama."  
  
He hit in the center, "Expert. Hiei."  
  
He picked up two arrows, and split the first with the second. "He's with me." The class was in awe.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, I want to see what you two will be doing."  
  
"Hai Sensei." 'What is with the nosey teachers today?'  
  
The class once again assembled on the field, Kagome transformed her bow and quiver, and gave her bow and quiver from the feudal era to Hiei. She walked fifty paces away, and shot at Hiei. The class gasped, but Hiei just dodged, and while on the run shot at Kagome. She caught his arrow and shot it back at him and took off knocking another arrow.  
  
Hiei released his arrow, and Kagome shot it out of the sky. This went on until the bell rang. They bowed and headed off to the next class, Concealable weapons. No one said a word, just dispersed to his or her next class.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi -"  
  
"Let me guess, you want me to place the New Students."  
  
"Hai."  
  
She sighed. "Kuwabara," he picked up a dagger, and nearly dropped it. "Beginner, Yusuke." He threw the dagger, and imbedded it in the middle ring of the target. "Inner mediate, Kurama." He threw three daggers at once, and all landed in the middle, "He's with me. Hiei." He doubled the feat with the same results, "Also with me."  
  
"Ms. Higurashi,"  
  
"Just follow us, you want to see what we'll be doing."  
  
On the field, Hiei started, he threw stars at both Kagome and Kurama who dodged and retaliated with daggers. Once again the class was amazed at their skills and the fact they were using live weapons, and again, when the bell rang, they bowed and headed off to their final class, Hand-to hand Combat.  
  
Before the teacher could say a word, "I'll test the new guys, then you can see what we're doing. Kuwabara, you first." He ran at her and tried to punch her, this lasted for about a minute, then Kagome threw him and pinned him, "Expert. Kurama." He to attacked, but with more finesse, and less strength. He lasted for about four minutes, then was pinned, "Expert. My cousin and Hiei are with me."  
  
The class then proceeded to the field where an all out war was started between the three, only unlike the others, this one was not silent. "Damn it Kagome, stay still!!"  
  
Kagome raised a brow, 'Hiei, want to help me with my cousin?' He smirked, and they both attacked he was overwhelmed and knocked out. Hiei and Kagome then turned on each other. No one could follow, and all that could be heard was laughter as they revealed at the challenge that had taken form in the shape of the other. 


	3. Discoveries

Chapter 3~ Discoveries  
  
School had ended, and Kagome invited everyone to cherry grove. 'Hiei, I need to know if the others know you and Kurama are youkai.'  
  
'Hai they know, why?'  
  
'Because I'm going to bring everything out to the open, including my story.' "Ok guys, I want to know your story. How did a fire apparition, a kitsune, my cousin, and an idiot come together, and why?"  
  
They gaped at her, "How did you know about Kurama and Hiei?"  
  
"You tell your story and I'll tell mine, also why are you at my school?"  
  
40 minutes later  
  
"Hn, well, to begin with, you were looking for me. Come on out Shando." Shan emerged from her body taking on the form of a black kitten and stood on Kagome's shoulder. On her forehead, the black cat appeared. "For another, I'm a miko and the guardian of the Shikon no tama." She then launched into the story of Inuyasha and the well.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Hey Kagome, can we come back with you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kagome looked surprised, "What, you mean now?" They nodded, "Ok, but first you need to pack, and I need to remove the spell from the well, you will need to pack for a couple of months, I don't know when we'll be able to get back. Meet me at the shrine in an hour."  
  
They nodded and headed off. Kagome explained that she would be going back early with friends and removed the time spell from the well. She then went to her room and packed; including several weeks' worth of food, bathing stuff, change of clothes, chocolate, and first aid kit. 'I do not want to lug this around,' she thought eyeing her pack.  
  
'Then don't, just shrink it and make it into another charm on your bracelet.' Shando said.  
  
'Great idea, I'm going to wear a headband, I want you to be out in the open so that Inuyasha doesn't attack you when you guard me at night ok?' She said while attaching the new charms to her bracelet, she had also shrunk her black sleeping bag.  
  
He just nodded and turned into a snake. Wrapping himself around her neck like a necklace, his head resting on the Shikon, the only thing near her that was not black or silver. The doorbell rang, and Kagome took the Spirit Detectives to the well. "Yusuke, you did tell Koenma that you would be gone for a while right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ahh, well. I'll do it now." He took out his communicator, and told Koenma about their plans.  
  
"Fine Yusuke, but take Boton with you." With that said, he disappeared from the screen, and Boton stepped out of the portal and into the well house.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go." They formed a chain, and Kagome jumped followed by the other. They were surrounded by a warm blue glow, and when Kagome touched bottom, she jumped out to avoid be squashed by the others.  
  
"Oww!'  
  
"Get off me!!"  
  
"Please remove your foot from my face."  
  
"Yusuke, get off me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kagome burst out laughing and couldn't stop until everyone was out of the well. Kagome was about to apologize, when she was tackled from behind.  
  
"Okaasan, I missed you, you were gone so long. Don't leave me ever again ok?" Shippo gushed. He was sitting on Kagome's stomach and she was lying on her back.  
  
"Shippo-chan, I missed you to." She handed him a chocolate bar and asked, "Where's Inuyasha? I wanted to thank him for not coming after me."  
  
It was then that the Spirit Detectives snapped out of their daze and Yusuke yelled, "You're a mother?!?!?!?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, Shippo jumped in front of her in a protective manner and growled low in his throat, "I'll protect you kaasan."  
  
"Wait, wait. Shippo, these are my friends, Kurama, Kuwabara, Boton, and Hiei. This is my cousin Yusuke, and Yusuke he's my adopted pup, his dad was killed by the thunder brothers." While Kagome made introductions, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku rushed to the well and engulfed her in a warm embrace. Shando stayed still for the moment.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Kirara! I missed you guys, how's everything been? Sorry I was gone so long, oh, these are my friends." Introductions were made once again, and then, Inuyasha decided to show up.  
  
"It's about time you got back wench we have shards to look for."  
  
"It's nice to see you too Inuyasha." Kagome said sarcastically. "I'd like you to meet some of my friends. This is Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Boton. The one in the green is my cousin Yusuke."  
  
"I don't care bitch, take them back. We have work to do this is not a social gathering. And what the hell is that around your neck?"  
  
Kagome was pissed, Hiei was pissed, Yusuke was pissed, hell, everyone was pissed. But before anyone could do anything, Shando leapt from Kagome's neck transforming into his large cat form and hissed evilly at him while pinning him to the ground. 'Kagome, tell him he is never to speak to you that way again upon penalty of death. No one speaks to my chosen that way.'  
  
"Inuyasha, Shando says not to talk to me like that or he will kill you. He's very protective of me."  
  
'I second that notion.' Hiei said to her.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Come on Shan, I want to introduce you to my son and my friends." Shan reverted to his kitten form and trotted over to Kagome. Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and charged Shan drawing the Tessiaga. As he was about to slice him in half, he was stopped, by Kagome's blade.  
  
"You should know better than to attack a Rider's Shadow Inuyasha. Do it again, and it will be your head." Everyone stood shocked, except for Hiei and Shando.  
  
The Spirit Detectives were amazed that their sweet Kagome was actually threatening someone. The Inuyasha gang was amazed at Kagome's speed and battle prowess. But what amazed Sango and Miroku the most was discovering that Kagome was a Rider.  
  
"Do you understand Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while pressing her blade harder to his neck and drawing blood. She was pissed, Shan was hers, and he had the audacity to try and take him away.  
  
"Ha-Hai, Kagome." Inuyasha was shocked, he never thought Kagome would ever try to hurt him, even if she tried he could defeat her easily, after all, she's just a weak bitch, right? Right? She released him and walked over to Shan, "Are you all right Shan? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Kagome crooned while picking him up. He purred and melted back into her. She sighed in contentment. It felt right having Shan in her. She felt more complete than she had since her soul was split.  
  
Shan growled, 'I will get your soul back for you Chosen, no one has the right to take it from you.' He was pissed that some ashtray had taken his chosen's soul. Only he was supposed to have access to her soul, he was her guardian, and that meant soul and body.  
  
Inuyasha slid to the ground clutching his neck, 'She hurt me, I couldn't even move! Maybe she's stronger than I thought, but she's still not Kikyo.'  
  
Kagome sighed again, she had 'heard' what Inuyasha was thinking. 'Act on it.' Shan said, 'React to what he thought, let him know you can read his mind, you are not that bitch's reincarnation, you are my other half. That means you were created when I was. I have remained unbonded for nearly a thousand years, waiting for you to be born into the world. Your soul is your own and has belonged to no one else. You are more than she could ever be. You are more than he is.'  
  
'Thanks Shan, I really needed that.' "You know what Inuyasha, you're right, I'm not Kikyo, I'm not her reincarnation, and I'm not as weak as her. I am a Rider, that means I am one part of one entity. It means, that I am older than Kikyo, that I am more than she could ever hope to be. And you know what else, I've been selfish. I've let her keep that part of my soul, so that you would be happy, and in turn, I would be happy. I haven't thought how having part of our soul missing is effecting Shan. I think, that it's time to take it back." With that, Kagome's aura erupted from her body, it traveled miles away, and when it came back, it brought Kikyo with it.  
  
"What's the meaning of this incarnate? Do you think to challenge me? Do you think that you, an untrained girl, would have the power to even defend yourself against me?" Kikyo asked in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"No, I don't think I have the power to defeat you," at this Kikyo smirked in triumph, and drew her bow. "I know I have the power to defeat you, and much more." With that, Kikyo released her arrow, it took on an evil black aura and came streaming directly at Kagome.  
  
"No, Kagome!!" Miroku, Shippo, and Sango shouted, only to be stopped short when Kagome caught the arrow. It disintegrated in her hand.  
  
Kagome took the katana off her bracelet and let everyone watch as it transformed into its full size. "You see Kikyo, I am not your reincarnation," Shan leapt out of her body in his large neko form and roared. Kagome leapt onto his back and they took off in the air, "I am a Rider!" She ran Kikyo through purifying all the stolen souls including her own, and reverting Kikyo to a pile of ash.  
  
They landed and watched as all the stolen souls evacuated her body in a joyous burst of bright silver light. Then, last of all Kagome's soul shoot at her and Shan, engulfing them in a pure silver light, then receding into their bodies. Shan then melded back into Kagome. Her aura flared around her and the Shikon shards around her neck flared and became as silver as her aura. Kagome stood there calmly with the blade poised before her pointed down. Her aura calmed, and she returned her katana to the bracelet.  
  
She walked over to where all her friends, excluding Inuyasha, were standing, "Are you all right?" She asked, obvious worry in her voice. They nodded, she smiled brightly, turned to Hiei, then collapsed into his arms. She needed time to assimilate the rush of power that had come with the completion of her soul, and the first true joining between her and Shan.  
  
Hiei cradled her in his arms jumped into the forest, he ran until he found a grove of cherry trees and leaped into the tallest ones branches. He than situated himself comfortably with Kagome in his lap. He too, eventually fell asleep, but kept a thorough vigil in case anything got too close.  
  
~^~^~Kagome's Dream~^~^~  
  
She was in the abandoned cherry grove where she sparred with Hiei, Shan laying next to her while she just looked up at the stars.  
  
"You know, it feels nice to just watch the stars. To just lay and relax." 'The only thing missing is Hiei.'  
  
'I'm right here.' He said as he jumped out of the tree she was laying under. She smiled up at him and patted the spot next to her, inviting him to join her.  
  
He sat next to her and she put her head in his lap. He was shocked, but didn't want her to move so he asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"My dream," she said simply. "I come here to relax, I feel safe here because this is where I first met you. This might sound weird, but I feel safe with you, like nothing can hurt me." She sighed, but she was quite content.  
  
'There is only one way this could be better.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Really, what's that?" Hiei asked. He had a sneaking suspicion that she wanted the hanyou there. For some reason a knot formed in his stomach at that thought, a knot of pain and.Jealousy!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kagome started, she hadn't meant to think that out loud. "I-I was just imagining being held in your arms." Kagome blushed, she had said the last so low that if Hiei hadn't been a demon, he wouldn't have heard, and so fast, that if he hadn't been who he was, he wouldn't have understood a word she said.  
  
When what she said finally registered in his mind, he felt a rush of warmth that drowned out everything else. Without a word, Hiei pulled her into his lap, and leaned against the tree. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned into his embrace.  
  
He was so happy to have her in his arms, that at first he didn't notice that Kagome was staring at him. He looked into her eyes, and on sudden impulse, closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Kagome moaned, and ran her tongue across Hiei's lips, pulling him closer to her. Hiei was about to respond, but was jolted awake by the sound of a very rude hanyou yelling up at him, Kagome too, began to stir in his arms.  
  
AN: God, I keep forgetting to do this, I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. This is my disclaimer for the story. 


	4. Debts

Chapter 4~ Debts?  
  
Back at the well, Inuyasha had finally come out of his shocked state. As he looked up, he saw that Kagome and Hiei were gone. 'If I can't have Kikyo, I'll have Kagome. After all Kagome is really Kikyo's incarnation, and that means that she's really Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and began to track their scents. When he did find them, it was really faint, which means that Kagome is really far away. He growled, gave a threatening look to his companions and the newcomers, then dashed off following their trail.  
  
He had been traveling for about an hour when he reached a cherry grove. It was in full bloom, and he could smell Kagome really close. He walked to the center of the grove where he found a really large tree and looked up. There in the branches were Hiei and Kagome. 'No, he will not take Kikyo from me she's mine. She loves me!' He was about to shout when Kagome mumbled something in her sleep.  
  
"Mmmm, Hiei." He was pissed, and even further enraged when he saw Kagome snuggle into the apparitions embrace.  
  
"God Damn It! Hiei get your filthy hands off of her! She's mine. No one is allowed to touch her!" He yelled at the top of his voice. It was so loud in fact, that Sesshoumaru heard it and rushed in the direction the voice was coming from.  
  
'It's time to repay my debt to the young miko.' Sesshoumaru thought as he remembered the day he had gained that debt.  
  
~^~^~Flashback~^~^~  
  
Kagome had been walking to the village after coming back early. She had just left the clearing with the well when she heard a little girl scream in the forest. Without thinking, Kagome drew her bow and rushed off to find the source of the voice. She didn't have to go far when a little girl came rushing out of the foliage.  
  
"Kagome-neesan!" Rin ran behind her and told Kagome that a scorpion youkai was chasing her. He was right behind her. Kagome waited for him to enter the clearing, then shot him between the eyes with a purified arrow. After it disintegrated, Kagome looked at Rin, she was covered in scrapes and bruises, but otherwise seemed fine.  
  
"Rin-chan, what are you doing here? Where's Sesshoumaru-san and Jaken?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is off pa-pa-patrolling, and Jaken lost Rin." Rin looked close to tears, she didn't like being lost, not at all.  
  
"Well, why don't you join me for a bath, and we can make a camp to wait for Sesshoumaru." Rin smiled, and went to the river to bathe.  
  
When they were finished, Kagome gave Rin one of her extra big shirts, and tied it at the waist making it look like a kimono. She then set out her sleeping bag for Rin to lie on until the dinner was ready. She and Rin were waiting for the water to boil when Sesshoumaru arrived.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin squealed with delight as she ran up to her father figure and embraced his leg. "Rin was so scared, Jaken lost Rin and then the youkai found Rin and tried to eat Rin. Then Rin ran and Kagome- neesan found Rin and killed the mean youkai, then Rin and Kagome-neesan took a bath and Kagome-neesan gave Rin this Kimono. Then Kagome-neesan and Rin talked while the water cooked."  
  
She took a breath, and Sesshoumaru took this chance to speak, "I thank you for protecting my ward, even though you know she belongs to me." With that he turned and walked out of the clearing.  
  
"Sayonara Kagome-neesan." Rin yelled while following her lord.  
  
Kagome stood shocked for a moment, 'Did he just thank me?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
~^~^~End Flashback~^~^~  
  
Inuyasha continued to yell at Hiei even after he awoke, but he wasn't paying attention. Kagome was stirring in his arms, and it was doing strange things to him. 'Ohh god, if she doesn't stop, I'm going to take her here and now.'  
  
Finally, Kagome's eyes opened and she looked into Hiei's red eyes. She smiled at him, which further enraged Inuyasha.  
  
'That's it!!' "She's mine!!" He yelled at them and launched himself at the branch they were perched at. Kagome didn't even have time to register this until she and Hiei had jumped out of the tree and landed several feet away. Kagome was still in Hiei's arms. He put her down and drew his katana and took on a fighting stance. Inuyasha withdrew Tessiaga and took a stance of his own.  
  
This was the scene Sesshoumaru walked in on. 'What's going on here?' He saw his brother about to attack a demon, who seemed to be protecting Kagome. Kagome looked confused, as if she had just awoken, but that look swiftly changed to one of rage at Inuyasha's next words.  
  
"Give her back to me!! Kikyo is mine." Sesshoumaru was about to attack when out of nowhere, a large black cat leapt at Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground. It growled at Inuyasha and snapped at his face. What came next shocked Sesshoumaru to his core.  
  
"You were warned Inuyasha, Shan says if it wasn't for the fact that I need you to help defeat Naraku, you would be dead for that insult. I told you Shan is very protective of me, just as any Shadow is of his Rider." Kagome said with such a cold voice, that hell would have been turned into a winter land.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to make himself known with the ancient greeting between Riders, "From the blackest night, I greet you Rider, as my Shadow crosses your path, how may I offer my services?"  
  
Kagome was shocked, but answered in the traditional manner, "Let me take shelter from the light and my Shadow mingle with yours." At the last word, Shan sprang from his position and stood midway between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome's headband disintegrated at the power emanating from her mark.  
  
A silver Shadow leapt from Sesshoumaru as she came up to Shan and they joined in a swirl of silver and black. The crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead turned black as he released the glamour he held on it, and with his Shadow's forthcoming, a silver cat appeared lounging in the crescent. The flowers on Sesshoumaru's hakama turned black as the material itself turned a glimmering silver. The stripes on his face and wrists became as black as his crescent moon.  
  
The Shadow's split and Shan said to Kagome, 'Her name is Tsubasa, she is his Shadow.'  
  
Tsubasa said to Sesshoumaru, 'His name is Shando, he is her Shadow.'  
  
With the formal greeting over, Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's now silver eyes and approached him, "From one Rider to the other, may the favor be repaid one day." With that she took the stump of his severed limb, and used her miko powers to return it to him. She then returned to Hiei's side and introduced them.  
  
"Hiei, this is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and Rider to Tsubasa. Sesshoumaru, this is Hiei, my friend, and sparring partner. What are you doing here?"  
  
With that Inuyasha snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, what the hell are you doing here? And since when have you been a Rider?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, but before he could do anything, "Oswari! Inuyasha, you need to learn some manners, and why did you attack us? And what the hell do you think you were doing calling me by that bitch's name?!?!" Kagome was pissed, you could tell by the flaring of her aura and Shan's incessant growling.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for bitch? I don't need to have manners where my brother is concerned, and why the hell did you give him back his arm? As for calling you Kikyo, you are her incarnation." Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
This time it was Hiei who pinned him by the throat against a tree, "Don't speak of which you know nothing."  
  
Kagome walked up to Hiei's side and glared at him. "When a Rider comes to visit me, I will do as I please. You will have manners, and how many god damned times do I have to tell you that I am not that bitch's reincarnation?!?!? If you can't learn to behave yourself, I will knock you unconscious every time someone comes to visit." With that she looked at Sesshoumaru and Hiei, 'Come on, lets go somewhere we can talk.'  
  
The three of them left at top speed, leaving a very disgruntled hanyou in their wake. They were about ten miles away when they reached Sesshoumaru's camp. Shan and Tsubasa had joined with their Riders, and Hiei stayed close to Kagome's side.  
  
As they stopped a young girl threw herself at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken said that you left Rin and weren't coming back for her." This enraged Kagome to no end. She thought of Rin as a sister, and no one had the right to talk to her family like that. She got an evil gleam in her eye and pulled out a set of rosary beads while chanting a spell she had learned from Kaede. The beads glowed and surrounded Jaken's neck.  
  
"Rin-chan, when Jaken is mean to you just say bad. Ok?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Hai Kagome-neesan, when Jaken is mean Rin will say 'bad.'" Thus saying, Jaken slammed into the ground and ate dirt. Sesshoumaru Hiei, and Kagome all had identically evil smirks on their faces. Rin looks a little confused, then walks over to Jaken, "Is Jaken ok?"  
  
"Stupid ningen, get away from me!" Jaken yelled at her.  
  
Rin looked like she was going to cry, she turned to her Kagome- neesan, then remembered what she told her, "Jaken bad!" Once again, Jaken meet dirt, dirt meet Jaken. Rin smiled, "Now Rin's just like neesan, neesan says 'oswari,' and the baka falls down, Rin says 'bad,'" Here Jaken visits his new friend again, "and Jaken falls down." Rin smiles happily, then continues on her way.  
  
Kagome just smiles, then returns to the business at hand. "Was there something you wanted Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"No, I just thought that now would be a good time to repay my debt to you. I wish to offer my assistance in the upcoming battle with Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, he had been thinking of Kagome like a little sister, a little sister who he needed to protect.  
  
"Arigato Oniisan, and before you say anything, I'm calling you that because you act like an older brother, that's how I see you." Kagome said while grabbing Hiei's hand, "We have to go, I want to make sure Shippo's ok. I'll let everyone know you're coming. See you in about an hour?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, I'll be there, Imouto." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled at being called little sister, then she and Hiei left to find their companions.  
  
A few minutes later, they were back at the well clearing, and had explained about Sesshoumaru's eminent arrival.  
  
"Are you sure he can be trusted Kagome?" Sango asked, she trusted her 'sister' more than anything, if she said he could be trusted, then he could be trusted.  
  
"Hai Sango-chan, he wants to get rid of Naraku too, this way it's a win-win situation. Plus, it seems that Rin is a bit of a miko, and I can train her while we travel."  
  
"Kagome-sama, what are you going to tell Inuyasha, you know how he is when it comes to his brother." Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll tell him to mind his own business, we need the help, and he offered." She left out the fact that is was to repay a debt, but had told them he had both arms.  
  
"Ano, Kagome-chan, could you please explain who Sesshoumaru is, and why do you think you can trust him?"  
  
Kagome looked at her cousin, then at the rest of the Spirit Detectives, and explained the story. Half an hour after their departure from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Plus, I know I can trust him because he is a Rider." Everyone was shocked at this, but decided not to ask any more questions. It was at this time that Inuyasha decided to join the group.  
  
~^~^~25 Minutes later~^~^~  
  
It had taken much explaining, and a lot of sits before Inuyasha agreed that Sesshoumaru could join the group. "Ohh, by the way, Inuyasha and Yusuke, keep a lid on the swearing, Sesshoumaru's bringing Rin, and she doesn't need to be exposed to your vivid vocabulary." Yusuke just nodded to Kagome, Inuyasha on the other hand decided that he would add his own two cents.  
  
"I'll say whatever I want bitch, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Inuyasha," came Sesshoumaru's smooth voice from a little ways off, "I would suggest you heed her advice."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll give you another subduing necklace, one that Rin can use." Kagome said.  
  
"Rin can't use a subduing necklace, she's not a miko." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"She can, I'm starting her lessons tomorrow, and if you don't believe me, ask Jaken, he already has one." Kagome stated smugly.  
  
Inuyasha got a disbelieving look on his face, but that quickly faded as Sesshoumaru, Rin, and a rosary bearing Jaken walked into the clearing. "Keh, that doesn't prove she's a miko!"  
  
Of course, Rin was curious at this statement, so was Sesshoumaru, though he had heard the entire conversation, "Who's a miko Neesan?"  
  
"You are Rin, you know how you make Jaken fall down when he's bad?" Rin nodded, "Well, you can do that because you are a miko. If it's ok with you and Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to be your sensei. Is it ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rin got a pleading look on her face as she stared up at her Sesshoumaru-sama. "Can Rin, please!?!?!?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, "What do you say?"  
  
"Ano, can I?" She asked.  
  
"Hai, if your sensei will teach you to defend yourself, speak properly, read, write, do math, and herb lore as well as train your miko abilities."  
  
Kagome looked slightly affronted at this, "That would be part of her training anyways. She needs to know how to defend herself against humans and youkai alike, that's part of a miko's responsibilities to her village. If she travels, she will need to be able to protect herself as well. As for reading, writing, and math, that all ties in with herb lore, which is also a basic miko skill. She will need to be able to measure the right amounts of each herb, as well as be able to read and write labels for each of her stored herbs. God, what do you think miko's do, purify away their problems?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
Sesshoumaru refrained from answering that, seeing as how that is exactly what he thought they did. "I just wished to make sure you were going to cover all her areas of education Imouto."  
  
Kagome melted at that. She loved being called Imouto, "It's all right Oniisan, I'm just a little stressed, I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
The Inu-gumi were shocked to say the least, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were referring to each other as siblings, and Sesshoumaru was acting like a whipped dog from Kagome's chastisement.  
  
Of course, being the kitsune he is, Shippo got a mischievous glint in his eye and ran at Sesshoumaru, "Does this mean you're my uncle now?" He asked as he perched on the taiyoukai's shoulder.  
  
Kagome smirked looking around at her companion's flabbergasted looks. 'Ohh, say yes, please?! I have got to see the looks on their faces.' Kagome sent with childish delight, while sending him the 'puppy dog' look.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally sighed while patting the kit on the head, "Hai, why don't you go play with Rin?" Shippo smiled happily and ran off with Rin. "Itouto, you will catch many flies like that." He said while looking at Inuyasha's slack jawed appearance.  
  
Inuyasha quickly closed his mouth, and jumped into the nearest tree giving his infamous "Keh!"  
  
It was then that Kuwabara, with his legendary thinking skills asked, "You're related to those two?!?!?!"  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru sweat dropped, Hiei got a blank look, everyone else fell over, Inuyasha out of his tree.  
  
"You, baka, it's just an endearment, what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oswari! Inuyasha, don't make me live up to my threat, you won't like it." Inuyasha visibly paled, but stayed silent the rest of the night. 


	5. Lessons

Chapter 5~ Lessons  
  
After her confrontation with the hanyou, Kagome decided to find Shippo and Rin. She was going to teach them both telepathy today so that she could train them in their sleep as well as awake, but for that to work they had to master telepathic communication first. 'Good thing they're kids, it'll make it that much easier to teach them.'  
  
"Rin, Shippo! Come on, it's time to start your lessons!" She was coming to the clearing that contained The Bone Eaters Well when she felt it, two jewel shards headed straight for the group at tremendous speed. 'Damn it!' she thought, it was then that she found Rin and Shippo, she grabbed them and ran top speed at the group. She arrived just before Kouga, and sent a quick mind message to Hiei.  
  
'Don't worry.' Aloud she said, "Kouga's coming." The words had barely left her mouth when the dust devil appeared for all to see.  
  
'What's the use of having speed if everyone can see you coming?' Hiei asked Kagome.  
  
She burst out laughing and everyone turned to stare at her except for Hiei who just smirked. This was the scene that Kouga walked in on. 'I don't know, why don't you ask him?' Kagome asked as she finally settled down, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
'What, and degrade myself by speaking to that?!?!' Hiei gave a dignified "Hn," and left it at that.  
  
"Oi, Kouga what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm here for my woman of course, what do you think I'm here for?" He turned to Kagome and took her hand, Hiei and Sesshoumaru growled when they realized he was talking about Kagome, Yusuke on the other hand went a step further.  
  
"Spirit Gun!!!" He shouted as a blue beam of energy exploded from his finger and hit Kouga square in the chest. Hiei smirked, he was happy that Kouga was no longer anywhere near Kagome, 'After all, who said he could touch my Kagome? Where did that come from?'  
  
"Yusuke!! Why'd you do that to Kouga? Sure he's more dense than Kuwabara, and he can't take straight out rejection for what it is, but he's still a friend." Inside this made Hiei very happy, 'So she doesn't like the baka wolf.'  
  
'Of course not, whatever made you think that?' Kagome said as Hiei started.  
  
'Damn, I forgot to block my mind.' He smirked anyway, and Kagome went to see if Kouga was seriously injured.  
  
"He's alright, just knocked out. Let's go before he wakes up."  
  
"Come on Rin-chan, Shippo-chan, I want you to ride on Shan, he said he would teach you telepathy so that I can teach you in your sleep."  
  
"Yeah!!" Came the shout of joy from the two, "We get to ride Shan."  
  
Shan smiled, 'This should be fun, I'm going to take them for a little joy ride, I think they might like the view. I also think it might be interesting to see how much trouble they can get into in the air.'  
  
'You're right, they shouldn't be able to get into too much trouble up there.' Kagome grinned as Shan took off in the air with the two on his back.  
  
It was about an hour later, they had traveled five miles and Kouga was back in the clearing where he found Kagome, still unconscious. It was about then that they heard the children scream while Shan flew back to them full speed. 'What's going on?'  
  
'Apparently they got telepathy very quickly, shields included, they then used it to communicate. They then used Shippo's magic and Rin's miko abilities to harass HALF THE YOUKAI WITHIN A MILES RADIUS!! THE MALE HALF. RIN USED HER MIKO ABILITIES TO INHANCE SHIPPO'S ILLUSIONS, THEY MADE ALL THE YOUKAI'S DICKS VANISH!!!!"  
  
Kagome chocked and relayed the message to Hiei and Sesshoumaru looked shocked, then both burst out laughing, scaring the group, minus Kagome into a frozen state.  
  
It was then that Shippo and Rin arrived, Shan jumped into Kagome, Shippo hid behind Hiei as everyone else looked funny, and Rin hid behind her Sesshoumaru. Just as they pulled themselves back together, hundreds of youkai rushed at them.  
  
"May we help you?" Came Kagome's calm voice as she stepped in front of the group.  
  
"Give us the bastards, we'll make them pay for what they've done. I'll personally tear the little kitsune to pieces for what he's done to us." This from an extremely pissed off tiger youkai who was sending death glares at Shippo.  
  
The air seemed to get a little colder as Kagome's silver eyes flashed, "What exactly do you think you are going to do with my SON and NIECE?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not to mention my daughter and nephew?" Sesshoumaru added.  
  
"Kill them," answered all the youkai except the tiger youkai.  
  
"Your pups? They're kids!!" He then started to laugh, while all the other youkai ignored him.  
  
Kagome was pissed, Hiei felt it and became furious as well as did Sesshoumaru. She drew her katana and said calmly, "Let me tell you a little about us before you die, the two you are after, are orphans, and untrained in their power." This served it's purpose to enrage them, "One a miko, the other a kitsune. Now, I'm a miko, this is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and my companions, are all at least three times more powerful than you. Also, the icing on the cake, Sesshoumaru and I are Shadow Riders."  
  
The Youkai were now scared shitless, "Not to mention," Hiei added in a bored tone, "You just threatened a child in front of it's mother, I pity you."  
  
Kagome drew her blade and within minutes only the tiger youkai was still standing, laughing his ass off.  
  
Kagome gave him the 'I think you're crazy but maybe in a good way,' look. "I'm, haha, sorry," He said between giggles, "But I haven't seen anything this funny since my sisters stole some youkai's clothes while he was bathing, haha, and when he came after them, haha, he was wearing the dress they left for him."  
  
They stared at him, and stared and stared, "Ano, but did you hit your head or something?"  
  
He finally sobered up and said, "They're not really my sisters, and not really sisters themselves, ones a inu-youkai, and the other's a kitsune. Anyways, if you will so kindly remove the illusion you cast, I will take you to meet them.  
  
'They sound like someone I once met,' Kagome thought to herself as Shippo and Rin tried to undue the spell, and failed miserably.  
  
"No, no, like this." Kagome said as she removed the spell and they headed into the forest. "By the way, who are you?"  
  
"Ohh, my name's Kouto, and my sisters," he said as they reached a clearing, "Are."  
  
"Innari!! Kamina!!" Kagome ran up to them, engulfing them in a hug.  
  
"Kag-chan, long time no see. How you been?" Asked the Inu now known as Innari.  
  
Kamina looked at Kagome and said, "Looks like you finished your training, up for a little two on two, you can choose your partner."  
  
"Depends, what's the rules?"  
  
"No breaks or serious injuries, and no weapons other than body parts and attacks." Innari said.  
  
"Deal, also, no hurting anyone not in the battle."  
  
"Agreed, who's your partner?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Hiei." She said without hesitation.  
  
The twins, as they were known, got into a fighting stance. Kagome calmly walked over to Hiei. They easily dropped into identical fighting stances, and using half speed rushed at them. The twins jumped in separate directions, barely avoiding the attacks. As they landed at opposite ends of the clearing, They looked around not seeing their opponents. In an instant, Kagome had her hand around Innari's throat while Hiei's was around Kamina's.  
  
"You two are slow, but still in great shape," Kagome said as they released them.  
  
"So. You know each other?" Kouto asked.  
  
"Ohh, sorry, I'll introduce you. Innari, Kamina, this is my cousin Yusuke, my friend's Kuwabara, Sango, Kurama, Inuyasha, Boton, and Miroku. This is Sesshoumaru, my brother, Shippo my son, Rin my niece, and Hiei my very best friend. Guys, this is Innari and Kamina, we met a while ago, they had run into a youkai who thought they had shards. I got rid of him, and we've been meeting every once in a while."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." They said, Innari was staring at Inuyasha.  
  
Kamina looked at Kurama and asked, "What are you?"  
  
Kurama face faulted. Kamina came up to him and started to sniff and circle him, "Hmmm, you smell human, but your aura is that of a youkai."  
  
"I'm a kitsune spirit in a human body."  
  
"Really? Prove it." She demanded  
  
Kurama sighed, and as he did, he began to flicker, he grew taller, and his hair turned silver, his ears moved to the top of his head and grew pointed with silver fur. He grew a long silver tail that wrapped around his waist, standing before them was Youko Kurama.  
  
"Kawaii!!!" Kamina rushed up to him and started rubbing his ears. Before Kurama could even react, Innari had had the same reaction, only she had noticed Inuyasha's ears, and was vigorously stroking the soft fur.  
  
"Wow." She said in delight, "It's so soft!!"  
  
Kagome couldn't hold it any more, she laughed, soon all except Hiei, Inuyasha, Innari, Kamina, and Kurama were laughing. "I'm so-sorry, haha, but this is just to funny." She sobered and said, "So Innari, Kamina, like what you see?"  
  
They looked at her, then looked at each other and got identical evil smirks on their faces. "HAI!!" They shouted and pounced on the two and began kissing them.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "At least they didn't attack me." JINX! They turned still smiling evilly and rushed toward Kagome. Only, she wasn't there, and neither was Hiei.  
  
They stopped little over five miles from the rest of the group where Kagome started laughing, Hiei just smirked. 'You know what, you keep this up and you'll have all your friends after you.'  
  
'That's all right, I'll just hide behind you and say I was possessed.' She smiled and walked over to him.  
  
'What, you expect me to protect you?'  
  
'Hai, that's what you're doing now isn't it, helping me defeat Naraku, and making sure I don't get into too much trouble.'  
  
Hiei smiled a true, if small, smile. Kagome just stared at him, finally, slightly annoyed he asked, 'What?'  
  
'Nothing, nothing, you just look good when you smile.' She blushed and looked down.  
  
'So do you.' Hiei said without thinking.  
  
'Really?' Kagome asked.  
  
Hiei just realized what he said, he began to run, Kagome hot on his heels. 'Don't run Hiei, I'll catch you eventually.' They ran through their friends without even glancing at them. About twenty minutes later, and many miles later, Kagome tackled Hiei to the ground. 'I won, now answer my question.'  
  
"You've won nothing," he said and flipped her over so that he was on top and had Kagome's hands pinned above her head. 'Do you surrender?'  
  
'Never!!' Came Kagome's reply as she struggled to get up again. Hiei was quite enjoying his position, as well as Kagome's writhing beneath him. She was arousing him to no end, tossing about beneath him. Finally, he couldn't hold it any more and let out a loud moan. He crashed his lips against hers and was a little surprised when she began to run her tongue along his lips seeking entrance.  
  
She pressed up against his arousal, purposely grinding her hips into his throbbing manhood to get him to moan. It worked, he let out a low pained moan and redoubled his attentions. 


	6. Forever Mine

Chapter 6~ Forever Mine  
  
She pressed up against his arousal, purposely grinding her hips into his throbbing manhood to get him to moan. It worked; he let out a low pained moan and redoubled his attentions. When his mouth opened she took her opportunity to thrust her tongue into his mouth, exploring all the intricacies of it.  
  
Hiei was a little surprised at her, but he wasn't complaining as his tongue fought to enter her mouth and claim it as his own. Just as he was beginning to gain access, Kagome grinded into him again, making him gasp and withdraw his tongue. She smirked as she continued with her exploration of his mouth. 'You play dirty.' Hiei said to her, as an idea came to him. He started grinding into her, making her moan in pleasure, but still he couldn't access her mouth. He let his arm slide up her inner thigh and up her skirt. She gasped at the sensations running through her. Hiei took his opportunity and plunged his tongue into her sweet cavern. He was in a state of pure bliss; she tasted of sweet snow and vanilla. She also tasted like him, which made her taste all the better in his opinion.  
  
'I'm not the only one who plays dirty,' she thought in a husky tone while still lost in the sensations running through her body. She loved the way his tongue felt in her mouth, and was a little disappointed that his hand had stopped moving. She thought to herself, 'I'll give him a taste of his own medicine.' She flipped them over so she was on top, and slid her hands down his body without breaking the kiss. She grabbed his aching member, and began stroking, pumping, and teasing it. He moaned and withdrew his tongue. 'Payback's a bitch.' She said as she stopped her ministrations and invaded his mouth again. He whimpered at the loss of her mouth and hand, and just as Kagome was about to take pity on him and continue her ministrations.  
  
"Give me the jewel shards wench."  
  
Back with the group, they had all sensed Hiei and Kagome run through, and had followed as best they could. It took them about fourty minutes to find them, and what they saw made them gape. 'Good thing we left Shippo and Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un back in the clearing.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched his Imouto and the fire apparition slowly skin the youkai they were battling. They looked pissed.  
  
'I was so close.' Hiei thought to himself as he brought his blade down the youkai's back, taking a large portion of his back off. It screamed in pain.  
  
'I can't believe this thing interrupted us.' Kagome raged in her mind as she took all the skin off of its arm, and finished by removing it's reproductive organ.  
  
"It'll die for its stupidity!" The two screamed in unison. Hiei summoned his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and Kagome summoned a huge orb of miko energy. As the two approached the demon they joined and before them stood what was later called Dragon of the Miko's Flame. It was slowly purified into ash. Kagome walked over and picked up two shards, purifying them and attaching them to her portion of the jewel. It still glowed silver.  
  
The two saw the others, "What?" They asked together. Just then Rin and Shippo entered the clearing followed by Ah-Un.  
  
"Oi bitch," Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"What did I tell you about your mouth when in front of Rin?" She was still angry, and decided to take it out on Inuyasha. She did a quick chant and another rosary appeared around Inuyasha's neck. He paled knowing what that meant. "Rin-chan, whenever Inuyasha says a bad word, I want you to say 'Potty-mouth' Ok?"  
  
"Hai Kagome-chan, Rin says 'Potty-mouth' when Inuyasha is bad." Inuyasha met the dirt, and soon after there was a rustle in the bushes as Jaken met dirt. He had finally caught up with the kids.  
  
Kagome was still feeling a little malicious, "Rin, what do you say?"  
  
She looked a little sheepish; "I say 'Potty-mouth,' when Inuyasha is bad." Slam, Slam!  
  
"Very good Rin." Kagome smiled while everyone else, minus Hiei and Sesshoumaru laughed. "It's getting late, why don't we set up camp, Innari, Kamina, Kouto you're welcome to stay with us if you'd like." They agreed, and after they found a new, youkai free clearing and set up camp. Kagome cooked ramen, which even Hiei liked, then tucked Rin and Shippo into her sleeping bag.  
  
"Oi bitch, where are you going to sleep?" Inuyasha asked  
  
Kagome turned to him angrily, but before she could do anything, "Potty-mouth!" Rin said as she cuddled up to Shippo and fell asleep. Kagome giggled a little, then jumped up to a high branch of the tree nearest the children. Shan curled around the children with Tsubasa. As Kagome started to lean against the tree, a pair of arms wrapped around her, and she was pulled against an extremely warm chest. 'At least I'll stay warm tonight,' she thought as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion. Hiei smirked as she scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
'Beautiful.' He thought, 'I'll never let you go.'  
  
Kagome even in the deep embrace of sleep, heard this and whispered, "Mine, Forever mine." As she snuggled deeply into his arms.  
  
However, she had said this out loud, and everyone heard it. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Yusuke growled.  
  
'She's mine!' Went through Inuyasha's head.  
  
'He'd better have honorable intentions towards my Imouto.' Came Sesshoumaru's thought.  
  
"Hey, get away from Kagome!!" Yusuke yelled. This in turn woke up the kids who just glared at him. Kagome whimpered, not wanting to wake up. Hiei glared at Yusuke, then looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
'I do not want that baka to wake her up, I'm taking her somewhere else.'  
  
'Do not hurt her in any way, she trusts you, so must I.'  
  
'Hn.' Then he was gone. No one even saw a streak as he left, as he covered both of their scents and ran about a mile away and settled himself in the highest tree available. He looked down at the precious bundle he held in his arms. She was still sleeping peacefully with her lips slightly parted. He was entranced by her lips, red, and a little swollen from their previous activities. He leaned in closer and captured his lips with hers.  
  
He was completely thrown off guard when she not only kissed back, but said, 'Took you long enough, I thought I'd have to "wake up" and kiss you.' She then straddled his thighs and leaned into him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Her hands slid from his shoulders down his chest and to the hem of his shirt.  
  
'Aren't we the devious one?' Hiei sent to her as his arms tightened around her waist and slowly slid up the back of her shirt. Skin met skin, and fire exploded in their veins. Hiei's hands traveled up her back to the clasp of her bra, he unhooked it and began to work his hands to her front. Meanwhile, Kagome had started to work her way back up, this time under his shirt. Her hands felt and memorized the feel and curves of his abs. She reached lower and started to undue the clasp of his pants when she suddenly pulled back. This caused Hiei to whimper with loss.  
  
"Damn it!! Why do we have to be interrupted? Is this some kind of sick joke that the gods are playing on us? What the hell did we ever do to you?!?!?!?" Kagome ranted into the night as she fixed her bra and jumped to the ground. Hiei finally registering what Kagome was ranting about growled in his head and leaped down to join her.  
  
"What is it now?" He asked.  
  
Meanwhile, back in a clearing, a certain youkai had finally regained consciousness. 'Ow, my head!!' He looked around, 'Where's Kagome?'  
  
Back with Kagome and Hiei, "Kouga's headed straight for us." Kagome told him.  
  
'If he calls you his woman again, I swear.'  
  
'Why Hiei, are you jealous?' he just 'Hn'ed. 'Don't worry, I'm all yours.'  
  
"Kagome, I found you!!"  
  
Back with the rest of the group, all was silent, and even the merrily chirping crickets were keeping it down. Everyone was in a bit of a stupor and not really aware of their surroundings. Kuwabara however had been thinking for quite a while now and come up with the answer to their problem. "I've got it!!" He shouted making most of the jump and reach for their weapons. "The Shadow Rider we're looking for is Yusuke!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, "Hirikotsu!!" Followed by several whacks, and several flame attacks all was silent again.  
  
"Idiot." They murmured.  
  
~*~*~Back in the clearing~*~*~  
  
"Kouga, I wasn't lost." Kagome said to the third intruder in less than a day. She sighed, "What do you want Kouga?"  
  
"I want you to come with and be my mate!" Hiei growled at this and pulled Kagome closer to him.  
  
Kagome looked Kouga straight in the eyes and said in a calm voice, "I am not your woman, I will never be your woman, and I never was your woman."  
  
Kouga kept talking as though she hadn't said a word, "I know you're a little shy," he was saying, "but you'll soon feel at home in the den."  
  
Finally Kagome decided to do a different approach, "Kouga, before you can even consider courting me you know you have to get the approval of any youkai family I have. It's the youkai law and you know it."  
  
"You don't have any youkai family! You're a ningen, therefore it doesn't apply to you." Kouga stated obviously satisfied with himself.  
  
"Oh really, what about Shippo, my pup? What about my brother? You do know him right? Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Not to mention, as I'm a Rider you'll have to get the consent of my Shadow."  
  
Kouga was silent for a moment, then he burst out laughing. "That's funny Kagome, I don't need to talk to your kit because he's too young, and Sesshoumaru-sama is not your brother, he hates ningens. As for your being a Rider, you're just a miko, Riders and Shadows are myths."  
  
Kagome was pissed, and had called Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and Shan to come, also asking them to bring a hidden Tsubasa. "Oh really," she asked as Sesshoumaru and the others reached the clearing. "Sesshoumaru's not my brother so you don't need his consent to mate with me." Sesshoumaru growled and stepped up to his Imouto's side. "I'm not a Rider, they're just myths, so you don't need to ask my Shadow." Shan stepped forward snarling at Kouga as he took his place in front of Kagome. "And you don't need to talk to Shippo because he's too young." Surprisingly, Shippo stepped forward with Rin by his side, growling with rage.  
  
"You would dare to defy youkai law and claim my Imouto without my consent." Sesshoumaru asked in his deadly calm voice.  
  
"You would dare to defy youkai law and claim my kaasan without my consent!" Shippo yelled angrily.  
  
'You would defy Rider custom and lay claim to her without my consent!' Shan snarled again, this time Tsubasa joined him. After all, he was insulting all Shadow's and Riders with his lack of manners. 'You would lay claim to her against her wishes.' At this, all the males minus Kouga snarled at him.  
  
Kouga had gone pale, here was the most powerful youkai snarling at him, plus two others, there were two snarling Shadows, meaning two pissed off Riders, and the woman he loved was looking at him like he was the scum of the Earth. Then Hiei threw in the last straw, "You also tried to claim her by going around her other suitor, who has permission, and who is with her."  
  
'You got permission?" Kagome asked, truly amazed.  
  
'Hai, I am allowed to mate with you, if that is your wish.' Hiei answered a little uncomfortable, but not letting go of her or moving away in the slightest.  
  
Just as Kouga was going to apologize to her family and the Shadows, and ask who the youkai was that was pursuing his woman; Kagome turned in Hiei's grasp and kissed him full on the lips. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist while fighting for dominance of his mouth. Kouga's mouth dropped at the display, while Shippo and Rin giggled. Sesshoumaru, Shan, and Tsubasa just smirked.  
  
Kagome let out a loud low moan as Hiei's hands traveled up and down her body, pulling her closer to him. Kagome started rubbing the tips of his ears and eventually let her mouth travel to one, sucking and nipping at intervals. Kouga finally found his voice, "What the hell are you doing to my woman!!"  
  
Kagome turned to him, while Hiei kept kissing down her neck, "He is doing what we were doing before you interrupted us."  
  
"Oh and what was that?" Was his oh so brilliant question.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" She asked in her oh so sweet voice, just as Hiei nipped her skin causing her to moan. He nodded, and she continued, "Shippo, Rin cover your ears and close your eyes," they did, and she erected a barrier just in case. "Well, before you interrupted, we had been kissing, I had straddled his thighs and was exploring his mouth. He had lifted my shirt, and he had been removing my bra so that he could."  
  
"STOP!!" Kouga shouted as Kagome continued to relay the events for him, the two had been acting them out. Hiei's hands were under her shirt, and Kagome's were headed for his waistband. This is when Hakkaku and Ginta, Kouga's two pack mates showed up.  
  
"Little sister," Hakkaku said, "What's going on?" He was looking around, there were two kids inside a barrier, two very large nekos, and two demons they did not recognize, plus one of the unknown youkai was holding and kissing her while she was playing her hands across his skin.  
  
"Oh, hi Hakkaku, hi Ginta. I'd like you to meet my oniisan, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and his Shadow Tsubasa. You already know my son Shippo, the little girl with him is my neesan, Rin. The black Shadow is Shan, he's mine, and this is Hiei, my potential mate." They bowed to everyone and introduced themselves.  
  
"What's going on though?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Well, you see, Hiei has permission from my youkai family, and my Shadow to become my mate, so has been pursuing me. Kouga tried to take me away, and called me a liar. He doesn't even have my consent to pursue me, let alone my family and Shadow. He has called Shadows and Riders myths, and has not confronted my other suitor to present himself as competition, and he had asked what I had been doing before he go here so I told him, and Hiei showed him."  
  
"Oh, ok, we'll be going now." They left.  
  
"We'll go now too, if you kill him, bring him back, his pack needs him, oh and I'm taking your shards Kouga. See ya in the morning." With that the shards flew towards her and Kagome, Hiei, and the barrier disappeared. Everyone looked at Kouga with evil grins on their faces, and he paled even further.  
  
A few hours later Kouga woke up. He was wearing a bright blue Kimono, and had a set of large boobs. Also, he no longer had a penis. "I'm a woman!!!" He shouted as those who heard laughed. 


	7. Return to the Present

Chapter 7~ Return to the Present  
  
Hiei and Kagome ran back to the camp to find Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouto, Innari, Kamina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kirara, and Kurama sleeping. Hiei and Kagome leapt into the tree they had occupied before leaving, and fell asleep before the others returned. The others returned soon after, and settled down for sleep with evil grins on their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome and Hiei's Dream~*~*~*~  
  
They were once again back in their cherry grove under the full moon, only this time they were actually sparing. There was a metallic ring as both blades met sending a cluster of sparks into the darkness. They were both panting, but not from exhaustion, they were aroused. They had been interrupted more times then they'd care to count, and all of this had caused for the sexual tension to thicken into a coil that could almost be seen.  
  
This however wasn't why they were aroused, every time they met swords; they brushed up against each other. In hopes of relieving the tension, Kagome had begun to rub up against Hiei during their last meeting, however this backfired making both Hiei's and Kagome's desire reach a new peak. They met again, their swords locking, and Hiei decided to take advantage of the close situation to disengage one hand and slowly bring it up the inside of her thigh, it was then they both noticed that they were nude.  
  
Kagome shuddered from the contact, nearly dropping her blade from the sensations, but she refused to lose. She jumped back, disengaging her blade, and rushed forward, the tip of her katana aimed for his heart. He dodged barely, but the thrust had just been a distraction from Kagome's true motive. She reached her hand out to teasingly stroke his erect member, giving it a little squeeze before her momentum carried her out of range.  
  
Hiei moaned at the fire running through his veins, his eyes shining with need. He decided it was time to end this little game and once again engaged her in battle. He locked their blades again, but this time managed to throw both blades away from them. Kagome retaliated by starting a match of hand-to-hand combat. This quickly went from blows to caresses and groping. They were so far lost in their delirium that neither noticed when they stopped fighting and began kissing. Hiei quickly maneuvered Kagome under him and positioned himself between her legs.  
  
His erection was rubbing roughly against her clit causing her to whimper with want. She flipped him over so she was on top; 'I want you in me, NOW.' She said, positioning herself over him. Just as she was about to impale herself on his hard arousal...  
  
~*~*~*~End Dream~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm a woman!!!" Everyone was jerked out of sleep by the obnoxious sound, Hiei and Kagome looked ready to kill.  
  
"That's it!!" Kagome screamed causing several people to jump, and one poor hanyou to crash into the ground. "I'm going home for a while." With that, she jumped on Shan's back and took the skies. Everyone stared after her for a moment, and then looked around the camp. Innari was snuggled up with Sesshoumaru, Kamina was being held tightly by Inuyasha, seeing as he had pulled her out of their tree branch when he fell, Sango and Miroku were cuddled together, and Kurama had his arm draped around Boton's waist. All of them quickly jumped apart while blushes spread across their cheeks.  
  
Hiei Hn'ed while quickly running to catch up with Kagome. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kouto, and the children laughed at the "couples" expense. The Yu Yu gang decided to head home until Kagome was ready to come back. Kouto went home, and Innari, Sesshoumaru, Kamina, and Inuyasha decided to await Kagome's return. Shippo and Rin of course decided to stay with them.  
  
Kagome had Shan wrapped around her neck in snake form when Hiei arrived at the well. 'Guess we're going back to school today, maybe after we can finally be alone without any interruptions.' Kagome thought to Hiei as they jumped through the well. As they had been awoken just before dawn, they still had about three hours till school stated. Kagome used that time to shower, eat, dress, and reflect on the encounters she has shared with Hiei. Hiei on the other hand spent his time watching Kagome's every move and reliving all their intimate moments.  
  
Kagome walked outside in her black and silver school uniform with her black backpack over her shoulder. 'Are you coming my little tree sprite?' Kagome asked with a hint of amusement, she knew Hiei had been watching her.  
  
'You're one to talk about tree sprites, you're in them as much as I am. Nice underwear by the way,' he said remembering the transparent black garments. On the way to school, Kagome remembered when she discovered Sesshoumaru in her time. She had seen his face on a magazine, and gotten in touch with him. Surprisingly he didn't live to far from her home.  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
It was the day after Kagome met Hiei, and she was extremely happy. She was walking home from school, when a picture on the cover of a magazine caught her eye. There was Sesshoumaru without his markings and he was standing in front of the house three blocks away. The caption read, "Homes of the very rich and reclusive."  
  
'He's alive!?' Kagome thought to herself as she decided to walk over there. 'Maybe it's just a slight resemblance.'  
  
Using some of her new skills, she snuck into his house, and through an open window. When she looked up, she was surrounded by one of the biggest libraries she'd ever seen. She was so caught up in the sight, that she didn't sense the presence behind her until Shan snarled a warning and pinned the threat beneath him.  
  
The figure beneath Shan looked a lot like Sesshoumaru, except his eyes were green, his hair was shorter, and he looked about her age. She could tell he was a youkai though, just not Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said while avoiding the question, "I thought someone else lived here. Please forgive us."  
  
Shan released the green-eyed youkai had walked back over to Kagome, "Who did you think lived here?" He asked while positioned to attack. Kagome was about to answer, when suddenly she was barreled into from behind in wrapped in a tight embrace.  
  
"Kagome!!" A voice yelled in delight.  
  
Kagome slowly got over the shock and realized who had her trapped. "Innari!?!?!" She yelled in shock, "You're alive!" She then turned in the arms that were around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Okaasan," said the boy from earlier. "you know her?"  
  
"Oh, yes, this is Higurashi Kagome, your..."  
  
She was interrupted by the next arrival, Sesshoumaru. "So Kagome, you've finally found me, and by the looks of it you've already got your Shadow."  
  
"You know about Shan?" She asked slightly surprised.  
  
"Oh, so you haven't gone back yet, don't worry, you'll understand next time you come back from the Feudal era, just remember that you're still part of the family, and I will help you whenever I can. Also, this is my son, Daokotsu."  
  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
She smiled and took Hiei's hand as they ran to school; the others were already there when they arrived, having gotten back about an hour after them. (In case you're wondering, they were only gone for the day.)  
  
The whispers were running wild across the school as they saw thee Kagome enter school holding hands with that boy from Monday. Word had it that Urameshi Yusuke, the top punk, was her cousin, and one of the new boys as well.  
  
"It's not fair," one girl commented, "How'd a weirdo like her get a hottie like him?"  
  
"Can you believe how many hot guys she's got with her?"  
  
And Kagome's personal favorite, "The boy she's latched onto is probably just some visiting relative. After all, a girl like her could never land a guy as hot as him. I think I'll get him to go out with me after school, after all, no guy can resist me." This said by a bleach blonde with way too much make up on. (AN: Don't you just hate it when you here people talking about someone behind their backs, and don't have the guts to say it to their face? What's really bad is I've heard these comments made.)  
  
After hearing that last one, Kagome decided to make it clear that Hiei was hers, and that they were to stay away. 'Hiei, I going to make sure that thing knows she doesn't have a chance, do you mind? Kagome asked sweetly, if a bit seductively.  
  
'Not at all, what do you have in mind?' He asked with a mixture of amusement and anticipation.  
  
'Just follow my lead.' Her voice was a whisper in his mind. She said bye to the reikai tentai and led Hiei over toward her locker, where the blonde just happened to be standing. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him full force on the lips. He pushed her up against the lockers as the entire school went deadly quite and watched them.  
  
The blonde looked on in utter shock as Hiei's hands roamed Kagome's body. She lifted her legs off the ground and wrapped them around her waist, in the courtyard, there was finally a sound, Yusuke was cheering his cousin and friend on, and the Youko in Kurama was smirking when he realized what they were doing.  
  
Hiei's hands had started to travel up her skirt when the blonde finally came to her senses. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?!?!?!?!?" She cried in rage as she grabbed Hiei's hand. Hiei growled, he had completely forgotten where they were, or even what they had started for. The blonde obviously hadn't heard him because she continued, "You don't deserve someone like him, and he deserves someone better." She said this while looking at Hiei and batting her heavily painted eyes at him.  
  
"You mean someone like you?" Kagome asked as she peered into her mind, 'so her name is Kimiko' she thought to Hiei, and as an after thought, 'why must we always be interrupted?'  
  
Hiei smirked, so she had forgotten too, now how to get rid of this bitch?  
  
"Oh, so you admit I'm better than you? Well at least you realize your place in life." Kimiko smirked, thinking she had gained the upper hand. "Why don't you come with me Hiei, I'm sure you'll fit in fine with my friends, and you won't have to be associated with the likes of her." She smiled in what she thought was a seductive manner, but was really quite disturbing.  
  
Hiei just looked at her like she was crazy, he ripped his hand out of her grasp and glared at her, but did not say a word, words were saved for people he cared for. 'Yes, like your sister and your friends. '  
  
'And you.' He said to her while ignoring Kimiko. Kagome smiled at him and decided to get rid of their little twit, so they could get on with school, and afterwards, more important matters.  
  
"The likes of me, you say, what you mean your better, at everything. You mean someone who hasn't given herself to every guy who's willing, or do you mean someone who does not rely on make up to make herself wanted. Or maybe you mean someone with self respect and talent, with a heart and respectability." She smiled as innocently as she could while still having her legs wrapped around Hiei and with him stroking the inside of her thigh.  
  
"This coming from the slut with her legs wrapped around someone who has only been going to this school for two days." Kimiko says with a sneer.  
  
"This coming from a slut who was kicked out of her last school for sleeping with her teachers to get passing grades." There was a shocked look on her face, but Kagome continued, "This coming from the slut who is now sleeping with her father's business partner so that he wont tell your father about the time he caught you in his pool with his son. Oh, and just so you know, he may have only been going here for a couple of days, but I've known him for much longer."  
  
It was then that the bell rang, Kagome reluctantly released her hold on Hiei, and they went to class, it was then that Kimiko realized that not only had she been showed up, but also now the entire school knew what she was. She ran home, and it was learned soon after that she was transferred to a private school.  
  
It wasn't until third hour, which was history that anything else really happened. They were going over Japanese myths and legends, and today they were discussing Shadows and Riders. "Today class, we will be talking about mythical creatures known as Shadows. They were believed to be demons that possessed not only humans, but youkai as well. They were known to cause drastic changes in personality and wanted nothing so much as to take over the world.  
  
"They were both male and female and reproduced by having their hosts mate and ripping the soul from the unborn child, it would cause still birth, and often the death of the mother as well. If that was the case, the Shadow would leave it's Rider, which is the host, and find a new one. It was said the Shadows were defeated by a mighty race called the Light Bringers.  
  
"The Light Bringers were known as shape shifters, but were also good or evil, they would bond with someone they considered themselves to be compatible with and would extend the life of their bonded to that of their own. That is all that is known of this race." The teacher concluded her lecture with his theory that the story was created by the villagers of the past to explain why they miscarried.  
  
Kagome was silently fuming, so was Shan, 'How dare they mistake us with the light Bringers!!' Came Shan's enraged voice.  
  
'You mean they were real, what happened?' Kagome asked intrigued by what is now her past, or at least the past of her people.  
  
'Hai, they were real, and the Light Bringers are what they called themselves, they had another name, they were called Hell Bringers. The story is however correct once you switch the place of the Shadow Riders and Hell Bringers. We killed the Hell Bringers because the souls they corrupted were the souls we bonded with, they stole our other halves, and turned them against us. They were trying to get rid of all the Shadows and Riders so that they could prove they were the strongest beings.'  
  
'Hmm, in a minute I'm going to correct this teacher, but until then, you once told me that Shadows bond with their Riders at the age of seventeen, for demons would that be the same?'  
  
'No, actually demons don't get bonded until their eighteenth demon year, why?'  
  
'I think Hiei may become a Rider, I can see the outline of a Shadow that follows him.'  
  
'That may be possible, how old is he?' Shan asked.  
  
'Hiei, how old are you, in demon years?'  
  
'I'll be eighteen in about four days, so will my sister.' (AN: I don't know if this is true or not, but I'm going to have Yukina and Hiei as twins.)  
  
'Thank you!! Now, to set this teacher straight!' Aloud, Kagome said, "Excuse me, Sensei, but you have been misinformed. You've got the names switched, It was the 'Light Bringers who possessed, and The Shadows and Riders who defeated them. The Light Bringers real name was the Hell Bringers, and the souls they corrupted were the souls of the potential Riders of the Shadows.  
  
"The Hell Bringers actually would never have been destroyed had they not targeted the Shadows and Riders in attempt to become the most powerful of all the races. The were also lucky that it was left to the newer Shadows and Riders to dispose of them, or else they might still be alive to this day being slowly tortured out of existence. That race is well known for its fearsome vengeance." Kagome wasn't sure how she knew that last part, but she knew it was true.  
  
The entire class was now staring at her as though she had grown a second head. She had spoken more than they had ever heard her speak, and was contradicting the teacher who was set in believing he was always right. He was known to give harsh punishments to those who corrected him.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, while I'm sure you firmly believe what you say, It has been recorded as I said, though you may think you know it all, I am the history teacher and this is what is known. Now I will here no more of your wild stories unless you have proof."  
  
"Oh, but I do have proof. "Kagome stuck her hand into her backpack, and transported a scroll written in ancient Japanese with the story she just told in greater detail written on it."She pulled it out and said, "I am the miko of my family shrine, my shrine is hundreds of years old, and over the years the shrine has collected the ancient artifacts and legends of the land. My brother, Taisho Sesshoumaru gave this scroll to me. It dates back about nine hundred years, it has been excellently preserved."  
  
Kagome got up out of her seat and showed it to him. "This is in ancient Japanese, there is no way you could read that, not even I can read that. By the way I highly doubt that you know Taisho Sesshoumaru, the worlds top archeologist, multi-millionaire, and head of Japans school board. There is no way you are his sister."  
  
"I can read it, and he is my brother though not of blood." Kagome said flatly.  
  
"Prove it. There is a copy of a scroll posted on that wall, it's written in ancient Japanese, translate that, I have a copy of the translation." He smirked thinking he had her now, there was no way she could continue this charade.  
  
Kagome walked up to the scroll and began reading aloud. The sensei pulled out his translation and his jaw dropped as she read word for word what was on the translation. When she finished, Kagome turned to him and smirked.  
  
He scowled at her, and said, "That doesn't prove that that is what your scroll says, or that you know Taisho Sesshoumaru. For lying to me, all of your lunches, and after school for an hour all week you will come in here and write 'I shall not lie to my superiors'." He smirked and sat down.  
  
'That's it!' Kagome thought "out loud" so Hiei could hear her. 'I'm calling Sesshoumaru.' Kagome smirked evilly at the teacher.  
  
'Sesshoumaru, are you busy?' Kagome sent through her link to her oniisan.  
  
'Iie, what's wrong Kagome?' He asked with barely concealed worry in his thoughts.  
  
"My teacher called me liar because I said you were my oniisan when I showed him a scroll I "borrowed" from your library and translated it. I proved I could read ancient Japanese, and he said I lied about what I read and made it all up. Now he's making me write "I will not lie to my superiors" everyday at lunch and after school for a week!! Do you think you could come down to my school, please!' Kagome sent a picture of her with a "puppy dog "look to him.  
  
'I'm already here, and outside the door, I'm coming in now. Pretend I came early to pick you up for an afternoon together to get to know your boyfriend.' He closed the link and walked into the room.  
  
Kagome jumped out of her seat before he was fully in the room, and barreled into his chest while yelling, "Oniisan, you're early!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was in a human disguise, he still looked the same just without the tail or markings. "Hai Imouto, I wanted to see how you've improved in training. How have you been?" He asked while walking her back to her seat. Everyone watched as Kagome told him what had just happened while clinging to him.  
  
He glared at the teacher who had gone deathly pale since his entrance. There could be no mistaking thee Taisho Sesshoumaru, and right now he was sending him a death glare for calling his Imouto a liar.  
  
Sesshoumaru took the scroll from Kagome and walked up to the teacher, "Would you call me a liar as well, and I assure you she has told you nothing but the truth concerning the scroll. She has also told the truth of our relationship. You do know it is illegal to treat students the way you do, correct? I shall see that you never teach again for this." It was then that the bell rang for lunch. Sesshoumaru walked back to Kagome and Hiei as they stood. Impulsively Kagome hugged him tightly before climbing onto Hiei's back and wrapping her arms and legs around him.  
  
Hiei looked at Kagome, 'That eager to be close to me, huh?' He put his hands under her thighs, and slowly slid them back and forth, each time coming closer to her opening. She bit back a moan while grinding into him, they both shivered at the sensations that brought.  
  
'Do you think you could restrain yourselves until after school?' Sesshoumaru asked with amusement, they looked at him and sighed in resignation. Kagome however did not get off Hiei's back, and he wouldn't have let her if she tried. The three of them headed outside for lunch and sat at the table with the rest of the group.  
  
AN: I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while so I made it extra long. Sorry, but you know how it is, teachers are evil and try to steal all of our free time by giving us mass quantities of work. Jaa 


	8. Lunch and Classes

Chapter 8~ Lunch and Classes  
  
"So Sesshoumaru, how's Innari doing, you know in the past you just woke up with her in your arms this morning." Kagome asked. The reikai Tentai stared shocked as they learned that Sesshoumaru did mate Innari, or is going too. Kuwabara passed out from this question; it was too much for his poor brain to comprehend.  
  
"She's doing just fine, and as a matter of fact we're expecting our second pup." He said with a wistful sigh.  
  
"It's about time, your first pup is now seventeen in youkai years." Kagome said this with a bright smile on her face. "So, is it another boy, or a girl?"  
  
"It's a girl."  
  
"I feel sorry for her. Her brother is going to be more protective of her than a mother of her kit. Any potential mate will have to be strong willed and extremely polite." Kagome said with a laugh. Hiei hopped into a tree with her still on his back. Kagome maneuvered herself so that she was now sitting in his lap with her back to his chest. "I'm going to meditate, bouts with you always take a great deal of concentration and strength, and I want to be at my best."  
  
With that Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against Hiei as her breathing became slow and rhythmic. Her power wound tightly around her as Sesshoumaru too fell into a trance. Her power became brighter and brighter to the spiritually aware, but didn't stop there. When it reached it brightest, it began to grow, swirling chaotically and spreading far beyond their sight, after some time, it began to calm and be pulled tightly back to her body. This caused it to grow even brighter than before. Sesshoumaru had gone through a similar experience, only less chaotic.  
  
Kagome had barely come out of her trance when the bell rang signaling the next period. Kagome quickly entered the locker room, and instead of changing into her miko garb, she changed into a Chinese fighting outfit. It had black slightly baggy pants; the waist and hems were trimmed in silver. The shirt was also black trimmed in silver with a silver dragon wrapping around it to lay its head on her shoulder. The silver Shikon shards glowed brightly on their chain, seeming to pulse in time with her heartbeat.  
  
The barefooted girl exited the room; Shan was around her neck again. The jewel rested under his chin. Her hair was in a high ponytail held by a silver ribbon. She announced to her teachers that for the last four hours of the day, "My oniisan and I will be practicing, you are welcome to watch with your classes." The sensei's just nodded and brought their students to the field.  
  
Sesshoumaru was wearing the same thing as Kagome, except the colors were reversed, instead of having a dragon; he had a large white dog on the back. Tsubasa was in her medium snake form wrapped around his waist, and his hair was loose. He had what appeared to be an ordinary katana strapped to his waist, and the illusion of a whip also. Unlike Kagome, he couldn't make the people around him think he always had a weapon visible when he pulled it. It was one of her miko spells.  
  
They bowed to each other and drew their swords. There were no rules in this competition, anything and everything was used. Sesshoumaru was slicing her arrows with his poison whip when he realized it was just a distraction, but it was too late. Kagome had put a binding spell on him so that he couldn't move and now had her blade at his neck. To everyone except the reikai tentai this looked to be a normal if fast and spectacular fight.  
  
To the tentai however, they saw the use of magic, demonic powers, and the powers of the Shadow Riders. All except for Hiei were amazed, their movements were sometimes to fast to follow, their other worldly traps all but undetectable, and some of their moves weren't registered at all. Hiei however saw it all, due to the help of sparring with Kagome, his Jagan eye, and his potential to be a Rider.  
  
"Do you yield," she asked in the deadly calm she'd learned from him. The audience shuddered at her tone. They wondered if she would kill him if he said no.  
  
"Hai, you've gotten better Imouto." With that she released her spells, returned her sword to its place, and threw herself at him. It was then that the tension broke.  
  
It had only been two hours, so the teachers were about to take there pupils back to class when Hiei spoke.  
  
"Ready for me?" It was the only warning she had before he attacked, but she was ready. She met his blade with her own as Sesshoumaru joined the spectators and watched the match.  
  
Kagome smirked as she attacked and Hiei was forced to the defense. She thrust; he parried, and sent her blade flying. She kicked his sword out of his hand and threw purified daggers at him. He in return dodged while throwing flaming ninja stars. She dodged but wasn't prepared for the explosion they caused. She was thrown a few feet from the force, but quickly recovered while throwing miko orbs at him. He dodged them, but instead of exploding as he thought, they formed a barrier around him of pure miko energy, he was trapped, then he smirked. Black fire began to swirl around his arm as he called upon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He had intended on it destroying the barrier, but instead, it absorbed becoming the Dragon of the Miko's Flame. Both of them stared at it as it stood there in the middle of the field.  
  
The class saw what appeared to be there weapons glance off each other and them continue to battle (Kind of like a prerecorded match).  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Hiei and Kagome asked in unison. The Dragon went over to Kagome and nuzzled her. She giggled and it picked her up. It then turned to Hiei and lifted him onto his back with Kagome. To the reikai tentai the dragon seemed to vanish within them both. To the rest of the classes, the battle ended a draw, and the bell rang signaling the end of school.  
  
Kagome felt something on her upper arm. She rolled up her sleeve, and on her arm was a silver and black dragon, it was a miniature replica of the Dragon of the Miko's Flame. There was one on Hiei's arm too. What was really interesting about these marks is that they moved.  
  
"Well Imouto," Sesshoumaru said after everyone but the reikai tentai had left, "How about we all go get something to eat?"  
  
Kagome was about to reply when a floating baby appeared above there heads. 'What is that?' Kagome asked Hiei.  
  
'That would be Koenma, Prince of the rei kai.' Hiei was a little ticked off, apparently, not only was his afternoon with Kagome going to be ruined with the others, but the rei kai's tiny ruler too.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kagome asked the toddler.  
  
Koenma looked at the girl in front of him, she looked like some ordinary schoolgirl to him. "Look little girl, why don't you go along and play, we have important work to do." With that he dismissed Kagome and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was a little ticked to say the least. He had just dismissed his Imouto. "Ah, you must be the new Shadow Rider, you certainly look powerful. I am Koenma, pleased to meet you." He bowed to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Now, just about everyone was pissed at him for dismissing their sister/cousin/potential mate/friend. Kagome more than the lot of them, without any conscious thought, the dragon on her arm surged forth and attacked the child ruler. He saw it coming, squeaked in alarm, and popped back to spirit world.  
  
"Guess I'm going to have to control that." Kagome said this while petting her dragon; it nuzzled her one last time and went back into her arm.  
  
~*~*~*~ At the Reikai~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma was hyperventilating and looked a little the worst for ware. "Boton!" His office rang with his call, and the grim reaper entered.  
  
"Hai Koenma sir."  
  
"I want you to go to the ningen kai and bring me the new shadow rider and the rei kai tentai. I was attacked but want to finish talking to them, I have no idea who attacked me."  
  
"Hai sir." With that she created a portal to ningen kai and changed into a school outfit identical to Kagome's.  
  
~*~*~*~ Ningen Kai~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma wasn't gone long before Boton came through the portal with a cheery hello.  
  
Kagome smiled, it was good to see Boton again, "You know, Boton, you should come to school with us, you look good in that, and if anyone asks, just say you share my beliefs." Kagome was hoping she'd gay yes, she was tired of being the only girl, "and Yusuke, you should have you're girlfriend transferred too."  
  
Boton smiled happily and said she'd take care of everything, including getting Keiko transferred. "Anyways, Koenma wants all of you to come to his office, you can come too, Sesshoumaru-san."  
  
All the guys looked a little uneasily at Kagome, she had the sweetest smile on her face, with a terrifying glint in her eye, Boton didn't seem to notice. "Alright Boton, lets go see him."  
  
Kagome had been sending various pictures to the others of the tortures she was planning for the child ruler. Most of the guys went pale, but Sesshoumaru and Hiei had smirks on their faces. "Oh, by the way everyone, don't correct Koenma." They nodded their heads, though Boton looked a little confused.  
  
Kagome decided to stay in her fighting outfit, while Sesshoumaru changed into his business suit. (By the way, they're changing by means of magic, not stripping down in front of everyone.)  
  
Boton created another portal, they went through and entered Koenma's office, Kagome stayed in the back. Before Koenma could say anything Kagome walked out of the office and down what appeared to be a random corridor. 'Hiei, I sense a Shikon shard, several actually, I'll be right back, just let me "borrow" your ears, please!!'  
  
'Of course.' No one else had noticed her leave except Sesshoumaru, but he heard there conversation.  
  
"Hello again, sorry about disappearing, but that dragon came out of no where and I thought it would be safer to talk here.  
  
'It would be if you hadn't brought the danger here as well,' Hiei thought aloud to all except Koenma, he also showed Boton what happened before she got there. She paled significantly.  
  
"Now, I've heard you are the guardian of the Shikon no tama, and I wish for you to give me your shards so that I might protect them, I'm afraid I can't allow you to keep them."  
  
'As if he could take them away, let alone guard the ones he's got.' Kagome walked through a door, literally since it was locked, and picked up the shards there. When added with the rest of her collection, she now had over half of the Shikon. It glowed bright silver; she tucked it under her shirt.  
  
Shan decided to transform into his medium snake form and wrapped his tail around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder. He nuzzled into her neck in a calming gesture as the dragon on her arm moved to her other arm with its head resting on her hand. They continued listening to the conversation, Kagome and Shan through Hiei and the Dragon through its counterpart.  
  
Boton looked as if she was either going to faint from shock at Koenma's statement or explode in rage. Everyone stayed quite however heeding Kagome's wishes.  
  
Koenma held out his hands for the shards, "I'm afraid you've been misinformed," Sesshoumaru said evenly, "I am not the guardian of the Shikon no tama."  
  
Koenma looked at his detectives, "I thought you said you were going to the past to help the guardian retrieve the shards, didn't you get any?"  
  
"Hai, they did, and any shards collected were given to its guardian. Any shards I myself have come across were given to my Imouto to have." Sesshoumaru said this in an obvious tone. Kagome had slipped back into the room during his comment. She wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist briefly, then stood in front of him and leaned back. He snuck his arms around her waist and held her tightly.  
  
"Is that right, well, I'll have to ask you to get them back and give them to me. A female can't be expected to be able to protect it." He said this in a way that said he expected to be obeyed.  
  
"No."  
  
He looked shocked, "What do you mean no."  
  
"He means," Kagome said while drawing all eyes to her, "that I shall not allow you to take the Shikon from me, and he would never force me to do so. Besides, what right do you have to take it from me, or its guardian."  
  
"Who are you?" Koenma asked, "Never mind, it's not important. I am the ruler of spirit world. Give me your shards."  
  
"No, you have no right to take the Shikon from its guardian, you have no right to keep shards from its guardian either, so I took the liberty of getting them. Also, I do not appreciate the way you have been treating me or my Oniisan." Kagome said. Hiei wasn't visible because he was completely shrouded in shadow.  
  
"Who are you to take the shards, give them back, how did you get here anyway?" Koenma asked in anger.  
  
"I am the Shikon no tama's guardian, and you requested my presence, did you like my dragon?"  
  
"That was your dragon!! Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, subdue her so we can put her in the prison."  
  
Yusuke looked at him as if he had gone nuts. "Why the hell would I attack my cousin? Beside you told us we were never, under any circumstances allowed to attack your guests."  
  
"Hn, why would I attack my soon to be mate?" Hiei asked while moving into the light, Kagome still in his arms.  
  
"Why would I attack my friend, besides, she's far stronger than I." Kurama said. (Kuwabara is still passed out at the school.)  
  
"You mean that weak little girl. Besides, I didn't invite her, I invited the new Shadow Rider."  
  
"Are you really that dense?" Kagome asked, "I am the new Shadow Rider." With that she dropped the glamour on her mark, and Shando leapt off her shoulder and onto the ground in his giant cat form.  
  
"Really, I always thought Riders were more powerful than that. Kuwabara has more strength than you in his little finger. Besides if you're a Rider who's that?"  
  
"That," Kagome said while dropping all the shields on her power, "is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and King of Makai." Her power swelled forth, entrapping Koenma in a barrier of raw power, "and do not ever compare me with that baka again!! You should know better than to piss off a girl going through PMS!!"  
  
Koenma was shocked, the girl had more power than he thought possible, and he was terrified. That wasn't even the worst part, no one in the room seemed inclined to help him, so he did the one thing he could think of, "DADDY!!!" 


	9. Daddy!

Chapter 9~ DADDY!!!  
  
In another part of Rei Kai, King Yama heard the cry of his son, and opened a portal to his office. When he saw a young girl looking like she was about to blow, and noticed the neko snarling in front of her he sighed. 'What did he do now,' he thought with exasperation. He then noticed that his son was being held in the air in a cage of raw power, the girl seemed to be trying to control herself and failing. It wasn't until the forbidden child took her into his arms that she began to calm.  
  
To say Yama was surprised was an understatement; the Makai's greatest killer was gently holding a woman with one of the most pure souls he'd ever seen. He also noticed the koorimes soul was starting to lighten under the burden of all his sins. He then returned his attention to his son who was whimpering in fear, he looked at everyone in the room, and noticed that all of them were pissed at his son and had no intention of helping him in this one. It was then that he noticed the King of Makai was standing in the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," he began coolly, noticing he had startled everyone in the room except the fire apparition, the girl, and the cat. "Do you think you could explain why a young girl is assaulting my son, and why everyone is here?"  
  
At the word girl, Kagome's rage flooded her again, not at Yama, but at the reminder of his son's pig-headedness. The dragon burst from her arm and began to circle the prince while Kagome glared at him. The dragon was snarling, and looking at him with absolute malice.  
  
"He has insulted my Imouto, and all together managed to piss her off, if it makes you feel better, at least she hasn't shot an arrow at him or put a rosary on him... yet." Yama looked at him with questions in his eyes, "She puts pain inflicting rosaries on those who she wants to kill but can not for one reason or another and shoots purified arrows at those she will kill no matter the consequences. There are only two people who bare rosaries, and only one person she has shot her arrows at without killing him. She once shot it at me, but only because we started off as enemies."  
  
Yama looked surprised for a moment, "She's a miko?" They nodded, and he continued, "How did Koenma manage to piss off a miko?"  
  
"He first dismissed her, then called her weak, insulted her and her brother, tried to have her arrested after inviting her here, and tried to take the Shikon no tama. He proved to be highly sexist against women, but his worst offense happened to be that he called her weak while she's going through PMS." Sesshoumaru said this with something akin to pity in his eyes.  
  
"Do you know why he invited the protector of the Shikon no tama here?" Yama asked, he was getting more confused by the second.  
  
"Oniisan," Kagome interrupted, "Just show him, you're getting him more confused, and I really don't want to relive the experience right now."  
  
Yama looked at he for a moment, she had a bell like voice, and it was plain that she was not only hiding her power, but she was obviously in the middle of a losing battle to control her temper.  
  
"Hai Imouto," Yama saw that with that word she relaxed a little, but was still losing the battle, "Hiei, please calm her down before she kills him."  
  
Hiei stepped in front of her and pushed her up against the wall, he then leaned in and kissed her. Everything else ceased to exist for the two, Kagome dropped her barrier, and the dragon returned to her arm. Shan jumped back into her body as Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, and Koenma dropped to the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru choose that moment to show Yama what had recently transpired he was in such a state of shock from seeing the forbidden child and miko kissing that when the images started flooding his mind he fell heavily to the ground.  
  
When he came back to himself, he noticed that minus Koenma everyone was looking at the couple, he turned his attention back to them and realized why they were smiling; the girl had fallen asleep in the apparitions arms, and was now nuzzling his neck as she slept.  
  
Hiei sat down in the only available chair, which happened to be Koenma's, and stroked her hair while staring at her. As she slept on, Shan in his large snake form crawled out of her body, and encircled the chair they she slept in. He was soon followed by both Kagome's and Hiei's dragons. They curled up on either side of the chair, and all three glared warningly at Koenma.  
  
Koenma had started to hide behind Boton, but realized she was gripping her oar just a little too tightly to bode well for him, he realized everyone in this room was against him.  
  
Hiei gently shook Kagome awake, and said into her mind, 'Kagome, you need to talk to Yama, I don't think he's mad at you.'  
  
She snuggled further into his embrace, 'Just five more minutes please.'  
  
Hiei looked at her than at Yusuke, "She said five more minutes."  
  
Yusuke smirked, went to the far side of the room, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Demon!"  
  
This however backfired, instead of waking up, Kagome out a barrier up around Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Kurama, and Boton. She then sent forth a wave of purifying power, Yusuke being the part demon he was, was in serious danger of being purified, However, Kagome pulled back the power at the last moment and dropped the barriers.  
  
"::Sigh:: I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this." Yusuke grabbed a glass of ice water and slowly walked up to Hiei and Kagome. He quickly dumped the water on his cousin and ran for his life.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAA!!" He wasn't fast enough, she reached out with her magic, and snared him in a net, she lifted him into the air and materialized a pool of icy cold water. "Payback's a bitch dear cousin, and then there's me." With that she dropped him into the pool where he gave a very satisfying squeal. Kagome sighed in pleasure and leaned back against Hiei, he had raised his body temperature to help her warm up and dry off faster.  
  
"Why did I have to wake up?" Kagome asked in a contented voice as the pool vanished, and Yusuke appeared dripping wet and shivering.  
  
It was then that Kagome caught sight of Koenma again; he was sitting in the middle of the room and had gathered his courage. "You are awake so that you can give me the Shikon shards, and swear your loyalty to the royalty of rei kai."  
  
Everyone in the room except Kagome, Hiei, Shan, and the dragons looked at Koenma like he was insane. Hiei looked like he pitied Koenma.  
  
"First off toddler, you may not have the Shikon, it was entrusted to me. Did you make Sesshoumaru or any of the rei kai royalty swear allegiance to the rei kai?"  
  
"Of course not, they are the rulers of their world as the royalty of rei kai are the rulers of this one, and don't call me toddler, I'm older than you." Koenma answered in a slow, "you're too stupid to understand me" voice.  
  
"Then why would you think I, the sister of the king, would swear allegiance to you?" Kagome asked. "Not to mention, a Shadow and Rider's allegiance lies wherever it chooses to, not with demands. As for you being older than me, my soul is over a thousand years old, I doubt you're older than me."  
  
Kagome said all this in her contented tone, everyone knew it had to do with Hiei's missing hand, it was hidden somewhere below the desk. Hiei was smirking, and seemed to be enjoying whatever he was doing.  
  
Koenma stared out her, he was just now starting to comprehend the insult he had just given to the royal household of Makai. He started to pale, and quickly turned to face Sesshoumaru, "Gomen for insulting you. I should not have demanded the loyalty of the Taisho family. Please forgive my insolence towards you."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him in mild disgust, "The insult was not to me, but my Imouto, if you wish to apologize, do so to her."  
  
"Me, apologize to that, that, that girl!!!" Koenma all but screamed.  
  
Kagome was pissed, and now not even Hiei's attentions could keep her calm. "Have you heard of the general of the Makai's army?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Hai," Koenma had stars in his eyes, "he is said to be the greatest of fighters, even stronger than Sesshoumaru-sama and my father. He can wield the power of all the elements and of the shadows and light. He is unbeatable. He is respected by all of his troops, and feared by all the worlds. He is called-"  
  
Here Kagome cut him off, "The Shadow blade, the darkness itself fears her presence, I know what that say of 'The Shadow blade,' for I am she. Yes, the general of the armies of Makai is me, a girl. You know what's great about that position? The loyalty, and the different kinds of training I'm exposed to. I went after homework to train, but left before my meetings with Hiei."  
  
Hiei, who already knew of this, was trying to calm Kagome down. He was barely starting to make progress when, "Must be some other guy, no female could possibly do half the things they say of him."  
  
That was the last straw, Kagome got to her feet and slowly walked to Koenma, "Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"Yes I am, not only are you female, but you are a liar and a hoe as well." Koenma said in a disdainful voice.  
  
"What would it take to prove to you that I am who I say I am?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"It would take-"  
  
"Koenma-sir," An ogre burst through the door of the office panting, "There's a new soul you must see immediately."  
  
With that a kitsune soul entered the office, it had red fur and bright green eyes. There was something familiar about it to Kagome. "Oh no, Shippo-chan!! What happened to you." Kagome was slightly hysterical.  
  
What really surprised everyone was when she started toward the soul, it threw itself at her, and didn't fly through her, but rather was firmly embraced in her arms. "Oh Shippo-chan, what happened to you? How did you die?" She had tears running down her face and infinite sadness filling her voice.  
  
"Okaasan." The spirit sighed. "I waited five hundred years for you, I knew I'd see you again. I missed you so much. I wanted to tell you, I'm going to come back as your real son, and you can be my real mom. The same goes for Rin, she wants you to be her new okaasan, she would have come too, but the girls are kept inside all the time. They're not allowed outside. Rin's miserable."  
  
He smiled up at her. "It was the day you left. Inuyasha was still mad at you for killing Kikyo, and not for kissing Hiei. He came up too the group and killed Sango and Miroku, then he killed Rin, then me. Sesshoumaru wasn't there to stop him, when he got back, he said it must have been Kouga, he scent was everywhere from the night before. Sesshoumaru believed him, and took off to find Kouga. You have to stop him, he's going to kill Sesshoumaru by hitting both him and Kouga with the Kaze no Kizu. Sesshoumaru left Tenseiga with Innari to protect her from any attacks. You have to save him Mamma. "  
  
Kagome hugged Shippo tightly for a moment before summoning Rin's spirit, when they were both in her arms she gave them a big hug and handed them to Yama, "I'm trusting you to protect my pups until I return, if you hurt them or keep them locked up, you will learn the true meaning of pain."  
  
Kagome's aura was swirling around her in a mass swirl of silver and black. It was growing more powerful as she began releasing her shields, and flexing long dormant powers. She only dropped about a third of her shields before creating a portal to the shrine. "I'll finish with you later." She directed this to Koenma, and disappeared through the portal with the rei kai tentai and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Once at the well, they all jumped in except Sesshoumaru. On the other side, they found Inuyasha, Kamina, and Sesshoumaru waiting. "We were waiting for you, it appears the wolf has killed our pups and your companions." His eyes were red with rage and he was about to take off when Kagome confronted Inuyasha.  
  
"Did it feel good?" She asked him, "Did it feel good to have their blood running down your claws as you took their lives? Did it make you happy to take the life of innocent children, and people who considered you a friend? Did killing them make you think you would be given what you wanted, that you would be left alive to kill everyone I know and love? Did you think I wouldn't know that you killed my family, my friends, I smell their blood on you, I smell my mother, my brother, Grandpa, you reek of their blood. You killed them before you killed my friends. Then you killed my pups. Did you think I wouldn't kill you for that? Did you think I'd be so blinded by grief that I wouldn't read your mind and see their deaths in you? To see what you have planned for the rest of us?" Did you?" Kagome asked all this without looking into his eyes.  
  
It was then that Kagome turned to Kamina, "As for you, did you honestly believe I wouldn't sense the taint upon you, when did you kill her and take her form Naraku? When did you decide to kill Inuyasha after he killed all of us, after he killed the others? Oh, I see, you watched them die, then killed Kamina. You took her form to stay close to us. You both shall die, the Shikon will be completed, and I won't have to deal with you ever again." For the first time, Kagome drew her glaive for a purpose other than practice.  
  
The glaive glowed a bright silver and black, and the dragon on her arm entered the glaive as well, and ethereal silver and black flame shrouded the weapon and Kagome. She raised the tip into the air, and slashed downward sharply, the silver black fire sprang forward and split in two. It ran along the ground, and surrounded Naraku and Inuyasha in a blazing ring. Kagome then raised the glaive causing the flames to raise and form a bubble around the two of them. It glowed and shrank in on them. When there was barely an inch away, it stopped and like a black whole sucked them in all directions at once. It caused them to rip apart in agonizing pain. When the light faded all that remained were the bright silver shards of the Shikon no tama.  
  
Kagome picked them up completed the Shikon. One tear fell onto the completed jewel, and it glowed even brighter silver. 'Don't worry little one,' it whispered to her, 'they will be happy for the rest of their lives, and they will be together.'  
  
Kagome gave a small smile and turned to Sesshoumaru, "I'll see you in about 500 years oniisan, be happy, it's what Rin would have wanted." She gave him a hug, and returned down the well with her only living friends and family.  
  
When they returned to the other side, Sesshoumaru hugged her tightly and said, "I did what you asked Kagome, now you do the same. Don't forget, they're waiting for you to become their mother, and I'll be their uncle."  
  
"Don't worry Sesshou, I know, and I'll still be me, Sango and Miroku are happy, and my pups are happy as well. At least they won't have to grow up without us." She sighed, and then smiled as she disengaged herself from Sesshoumaru's arms, his tail was little harder, but she eventually managed.  
  
She took Hiei's hand, and everyone returned to spirit world. Not once had Kagome looked back at the well house or at the shrine. Her family was dead, and the well was now sealed. With the jewel complete, there was no reason for her to return to the shrine. She only had those with her, and she wasn't going to mourn the past, everyone who died was happy, and she would get her children back. 


	10. The Return to Spirit World

Chapter 10~ The Return to Spirit World  
  
What is the world coming to, that we must listen as the dead cry out in fear of those they once trusted? What has happened that the longest of friends must battle to the death to avenge their loved ones, that they must kill with their own two hands what they once loved? What has happened that one cannot treasure the past but look forward only, and hope the past does not repeat itself with the future?  
  
It is the curse of the Shikon no tama, that the past may not be remembered in fear that the temptation to change it will be far too great. That it's protector will corrupt it in his or her own pursuit of happiness. I will not fall into the trap that so many before me have fallen into. I will look into the past, but I have the future to look forward to. I also have the knowledge that everyone is now at peace, and happy where they are. But most importantly, I know I will get my children back, and my brother his.  
  
~From the personal diary of  
  
Higurashi Kagome  
  
They walked through the portal to spirit world and once everyone was gathered, minus Shippo who was waiting to be reincarnated, Koenma replayed the scene that had just happened through Yusuke's memory. He projected it onto the huge screen in the office. Kagome closed her eyes, and burrowed her head into Hiei's neck; she did not want to relive that moment. To her, her friend died before he killed her family, and was possessed by his demon blood.  
  
When the screen blanked out everyone turned to Koenma and Yama, unfortunately, it was Koenma who opened his mouth. "Well, it seems that Naraku and Inuyasha were just low class demons, probably just above the minion level. The people they killed or tricked must have been extremely weak indeed. Not only that, but stupid as well, to have ever listen to them. Oh, I'll have to have our meters checked, there is no way it was reading those power levels right, and to think, it went wild when, what was her name, Kagome attacked. Must be someone's idea of a practical joke."  
  
Everyone looked at him as if he was nuts then took a step away from him, the demons growling in anger. Was this child stupid? Did he not only realize that he was angering a Rider, but also a grieving mother/friend/family member? There is a saying, "There is no escaping a woman's wrath."  
  
Kagome looked up at Koenma with blank, void like eyes and stated with no emotion, "I gave you a chance, now hear this. As protector of Reikai and Makai, also as the protector of the barrier I strip you of your status and give all titles, responsibilities, and privileges to your sister, she is now the inheritor of Reikai, and you the grim reaper." With that said, Boton and Koenma began to glow, Koenma lost his child like form and the stamp on his head that said Jr. which claimed him the prince of Reikai, and Boton gained the kanji on her forehead for hime (princess).  
  
The glow faded and silence descended on the room. It was Yusuke who broke it, "You're his sister!?!?!?"  
  
Kagome, the only one who seemed to take this in stride simply looked at Boton and said in a flat voice, "You poor thing, having to put up with that kind of bullshit all the time, and for nearly five hundred years. From now on, I'll make sure that Koenma learns how to treat a lady, you would think with his mother, he would have more respect for what a woman can do!"  
  
"What could you possibly know about my mother, before she died all she did was raise my sister and me." Koenma said with a bored tone, it wasn't like she could really strip him of his birthright, she was nothing but a ningen, and a female at that.  
  
"You're mother was known as the star maiden, the only person known to ever defeat your father."  
  
Koenma gave her the "you're-crazy-no-woman-could-ever-beat-my-dad" look. "Oh please, you've never even met my mom, she was delicate, like a woman should be."  
  
Kagome glared at Koenma and said in a deadly voice, "If it weren't for your father and sister, I would kill you for that insult to the maiden, Shan trained her because she reminded him of what he was waiting for, and she was not delicate, just well behaved, unlike you." With that, Kagome ignored the new grim reaper and turned to Boton with a cheerful grin on her face, "If you ever need me for anything, let me know and I will help if I can."  
  
"Yeah Boton," Yusuke said, "You're our boss now so you can always call on us when you need us." The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Boton gave them a watery grin and bowed to them while saying, "Arigato, I really appreciate it, can I still come to school though?"  
  
"Of course Boton, just have the twerp over there watch things while you're gone, oh and don't forget to transfer Keiko and give her one of our black and silver uniforms, boots included, we'll be our own little group on campus. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, and make sure you're all there, including Keiko."  
  
Kagome opened a portal to the cherry grove where she would spend the night. After giving Hiei a quick kiss on the cheek and Sesshoumaru a hug she left through the portal.  
  
With Kagome gone, all hell broke loose, everyone turned to Koenma with evil looks on their face, even King Yama was giving his son a smirk that promised pain, or a least painful embarrassment. They slowly surrounded him, mental images of what they should do to him flying between them thanks to Hiei. Finally they picked one. They stripped him of his clothes, wrapped him in a diaper and bib, and while still in his teenage form, hung him from the tower for all passersby to see.  
  
They had barely finished securing the ropes when Hiei felt Kagome's tears on his arm; he looked down and saw the tears on the back of his dragon tattoo which was staring at him. He suddenly realized he was connected to Kagome through his dragon, just as she was through his, and this bond she couldn't block like she did their mind link.  
  
He had Boton create a portal to the cherry grove, and ran to his soon- to-be mate and gently wrapped her in his arms and held her to him tightly. She turned into him and cried out all her sorrow at what she had had to do and why she had had to do it. She snuggled closer to Hiei taking comfort in his presence and slowly, the tears stopped.  
  
"They're happy now," Kagome said almost to herself, "They're better off now, Miroku no longer has the wind tunnel, Sango no longer has to live with the memories of her village being slaughtered and her brother killing her father in front of her. Rin and Shippo will no longer be orphans from war and youkai attacks, and Inuyasha will not have been betrayed. I just hope I can find Miroku and Sango's reincarnations, and that Inuyasha will be happy and never find us, because a soul remembers a trauma like that and would forever distrust the cause of such a trauma. They're happy now, and that's all that matters." With that Kagome smiled her first true smile that day.  
  
"Why don't we go stay with my sister at Genkai's place?" Hiei asked in a tender tone.  
  
"I'd love too, but only if you tell her you are her brother." Kagome said in a firm tone.  
  
"Ha-hai, but only if you come with me."  
  
"Of course, I will always be by your side when you need me."  
  
Hiei stood up, and Kagome jumped on his back, her legs wrapping around his waist as her hands explored his chest. Hiei gripped her thighs, and raced off to Genkai's. He arrived a few seconds later with Kagome still massaging his chest. He slowly let her off his back as Yukina approached them with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Hiei-san, it's good to see you again." She said cheerfully, she then looked at Kagome and bowed, "I'm Yukina."  
  
Kagome returned the bow, "Hi, I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you. We wanted to talk with you if that's ok?"  
  
Yukina nodded and led them into an empty room within the shrine. The three sat on the tatami mats in a little circle with nothing between them.  
  
"Yukina," Hiei began, "I know who your brother is, and I'll understand if you don't want to acknowledge him. You see, I'm your brother and I know I'm not exactly what an older brother should be, but I didn't want you to mourn over not finding me, nor did I want you to spend your time searching for me for the rest of your life. Can you forgive me for what I've done with my life? Can you forgive me for not telling you? Can you accept me as your family?" Three tears fell from Hiei's eyes, one by one, one after each question. Each tear turned into a tear shaped black ruby.  
  
"Oh Hiei," Yukina cried as she launched herself at her brother. "There is nothing to forgive, the past is the past, it's who you are now that maters." A silver-white teardrop tear fell to the table. "I'm glad you told me, and don't be sorry, it must have been hard for you to let someone into your life." Another pearl landed on the tatami mats. "You'll always be a part of my family, you are my brother, my other half, my twin." Another tear fell to the tatami.  
  
Kagome picked up the three black rubies and three pearls and they glowed in her hands drawing the attention of the newly reunited twins. When the glow faded three pairs of earring were held in her hands. She walked over to Yukina first, and put a pearl in her left ear, and a ruby in her right. She then went to Hiei and but a ruby in his left ear and a pearl in his right. Then smiling slightly, she held up the two remaining earrings and asked, "What should I do with these?"  
  
Hiei took the black stone and Yukina took the silvery-white one, then said, "You are Hiei's friend, aren't you? The one who gave him the courage to tell me?" She looked at Hiei and he nodded, "You love her don't you?" Again he nodded. Yukina smiled and looked back at Kagome, she placed the pearl earring in her left ear and said, "To me, you are my sister, you gave me back my brother, and he's the only family I've got left."  
  
"No Yukina, you've got me too. You and Hiei are all the family I've got left, other than my brother and nephew, then there's our friends they help keep away the loneliness, but it's good to have family. I'll have to introduce you to your other brother now, and you're nephew too." Kagome smiled and hugged Yukina to her, "you'll never be alone so long as I can help it. Now, please tell me you don't like that baka Kuwabara."  
  
"Oh no, just as a friend, I kind of like someone else." Here Yukina blushed. Hiei smirked, just about anyone was better than that baka, he didn't deserve his sister. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He seems to have finally recovered from his little brain trauma and is headed straight here." Yukina groaned and hid her head in Hiei's shoulder. Hiei smirked.  
  
"Kagome," Hiei said while beckoning her closer. He but the ruby into her right ear, "Now you can always feel me near." Kagome smiled sweetly at him then turned her mind back to the current problem at hand.  
  
"Yukina-chan, I've got an idea on how to get rid of Kuwabara, and you wouldn't even have to see him, and all I want in return is for you to come to school with us from now on. Deal?" Yukina smiled and nodded.  
  
Kagome got up quickly and went outside just as Kuwabara reached the top of the steps.  
  
"Oi Kuwabara," Kagome called out to him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to visit my lovely Yukina-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to ask Genkai-sama if I could stay here for awhile, and Yukina's already asleep. I mean it's 11:30, can you really expect her to be up so late? You should go home, you're family's probably worried sick."  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Kuwabara said and raced down the steps, headed home.  
  
"Baka, how could it be 11:30 if the sun is still up?" Hiei said as Yukina giggled lightly while stepping out from behind the door.  
  
The three spent the next few hours searching for Genkai, and getting her permission for the three to remain at the shrine for a while. By then it truly was dark, and after a quick but passionate kiss, Hiei retreated to his new room.  
  
Yukina and Kagome were sharing a room, and upon Kagome's entry after Yukina, the room went through an amazing transformation. Yukina's bedding went from a light blue with green trim to silver with black trim. Kagome's did the same only reversed, black bedding with silver trim. The carpet turned black and the walls silver. The curtains were black as were the closet doors, and the handles silver. Yukina's Bedposts turned black, and Kagome's silver, while the small couch turned silver. The desk across the room turned silver and the chair black. All the clothes in the closet went to black and silver as did the clothes in the dresser. The dressers themselves changed, Yukina's to silver with black handles, and Kagome's black with silver handle. The Kimono Yukina was wearing turned silver while her hair tie and obi turned black. The bathroom was likewise arranged in a myriad of black and silver.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Sorry about that, it just kind of happens." Kagome looked down sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I was thinking about a change anyways, and I like the way this looks."  
  
Kagome smiled while materializing two of the black and silver school uniforms and a pair of boots for Yukina. She then materialized a black nightgown. "Here," she said while giving Yukina one of the uniforms and the boots. "This is the uniform we wear, and the shoes to go with it."  
  
She changed into her nightgown and walked into the closet, she materialized eight more school uniforms and hung them in the closet. She walked over to the empty dresser at the foot of her bed, and filled the top with socks underwear and bras, the second with various shirts, the third with shorts and skirts, the fourth with pants, and the fifth with sleep wear. She then walked back to the closet and filled it with training outfits, kimonos, and other clothes for her and Yukina. She them turned to Yukina and said, "I've always wanted a sister, and Hiei and I are going to train you so that you can defend yourself."  
  
Yukina smiled while climbing into her bed, "Arigato, goodnight Gome- chan."  
  
"Goodnight Yu-chan, see you in the morning." She then climbed into her bed and fell asleep.  
  
AN: This is not the end of the story!! Sorry for taking so long to update, but life is crazy. Thank you for the reviews, and I'll update as soon as possible!!! Jaa 


	11. School With the Gang

Chapter 11~ School With the Gang  
  
Kagome and Yukina woke up to the ever persistent beeping of the alarm clock. Apparently, Yukina is less of a morning person than Kagome used to be because she literally trapped the blasted device in a cube of solid ice and was about to go back to sleep when Kagome got out of bed and walked over to her.  
  
"Yu-chan, if you get dressed quickly you can go back to sleep and I'll carry you to school so you can get an extra hour of sleep or so." Those words were barley out of her mouth before Yukina was dressed and curled up in her bed once again. "You're fast when you want something, ne?"  
  
Kagome giggled lightly while she grabbed her school uniform and went into the bathroom to dress, shower, and brush her teeth. The entire time she was doing all of this she was grumbling about baka ice apparitions who had the foresight to shower at night. Ok, so maybe she was totally over not being a morning person, or maybe she just needed to drink he cup of tea before she was ready to face the day head on.  
  
Kagome went downstairs and grabbed three granola bars after she finished her tea and went to make sure Hiei was up, they had to leave in a minute. She opened his door and stepped inside and was immediately engulfed in a warm embrace. 'I was wondering how long it would take to get you in here.' He murmured in her mind as he kissed down her neck.  
  
Kagome moaned as his hands roamed her body and began to unbutton her shirt, she groaned as she grabbed his hands and said, "We have to get to school, we don't want to be late for Yu-chans first day." She swiftly robotized her shirt and handed him a granola bar as she went to her room and picked Yukina up, carrying her piggy-back. She grabbed the two nearly identical black bags and headed out the door with Hiei right behind her.  
  
Kagome was fingering her earrings when Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kieko, Boton, and Kurama caught up to them. Kuwabara being the thickheaded baka he is asked, "Why are you carrying Yukina-chan and how can you tell your backpacks apart?" The last question was directed to all the girls because they all had the same black backpack.  
  
"Well, I'm carrying Yu-chan because when you came by last night you woke her up and she couldn't get back to sleep for hours. As for our backpacks, they each have our names on them in silver." Boton showed him her name on the flap to her bag.  
  
They reached the school and headed to the office, "I'm here to pick up Jaganshi Yukina's, Ukimura Keiko, and Rei Boton's schedules." Kagome said in an emotionless voice.  
  
The secretary looked up to see the group of people around her desk; today Kurama had opted for a white version of the uniform instead of the blue. "Let me guess, all these people share your beliefs, and hurry up you don't want to be late." She gave them the schedules and smiled as they left the office after bowing politely.  
  
The three girls had all the same classes as Kagome, Hiei, and Kurama and went with them to first hour as Yusuke and Kuwabara went to math. As hey entered their first hour, they sat in the back of the room. Kagome was in the middle with Hiei and Yukina on either side, Kurama sat next to Yukina, and Boton next to Hiei with Kieko next to her. The rest of the class filed in and kept glancing at the group in the back.  
  
The teacher walked in and said, "Class, as you have probably noticed, we have three new students today. Would you three please stand and tell us about yourselves?"  
  
Boton stood first and said, "Hello my name is Rei Boton, and I moved to this school so I could stay with my friends." She sat back down smiling.  
  
Next was Kieko, "Umm, Hi my name is Ukimura Keiko, and I came to be with my boyfriend, friends, and to meet my boyfriends cousin." She sat back down grinning nervously.  
  
Last was Yukina, "Hello, my name is Jaganshi Yukina, and I came to this school to be with my twin brother, and my friend who I consider a sister."  
  
Before she could sit back down the teacher asked, "Who are your brother and sister?"  
  
Kagome and Hiei stood up and said, "We are." The class looked at the three, and the teacher asked another question after they had sat down.  
  
"Ukimura, who are your boyfriend and his cousin?"  
  
Kagome once again stood up and said, "I'm the cousin, and the boyfriend is Urameshi Yusuke. As for Boton's friends, that would be the lot of us," she said while indicating the back row, "and Yusuke and Kuwabara." She sat down and waited for the class to begin. Nothing else happened until lunch.  
  
Kagome and Hiei were once again in the cherry tree while Kurama and Yukina decided to join them; Yukina to keep away from Kuwabara, and Kurama to keep her company. Kagome and Hiei were kissing and their hands wandering, as were Keiko and Yusuke when Boton walked up closely followed by sixteen to twenty guys that she wasn't aware of. At least she wasn't until the leader of the group said something.  
  
"Hey, why don't you lovely ladies ditch the losers, and the freak, and come hang with us, I'm sure we could find something to entertain us." He said suggestively. He had brown hair and black eyes and was wearing the school uniform. He was slightly shorter than Kuwabara, and taller than anyone else there. The others all wore the school uniform and were of average build and height, the only difference between them was the shade of their black and brown hair.  
  
Yukina, Kurama, Hiei, and Kagome swiftly jumped out of the tree, "I'm the freak I suppose?" Kagome asked lightly as Kurama walked up behind Yukina wrapping her protectively in his arms. She blushed cutely, but did not pull away.  
  
"What else could you be, always sick all the time and you don't even have any friends. At least not until these weaklings showed up." He said sneering at the guys. "But don't worry ladies, we won't let you fall in with the wrong crowd, and we definitely won't let that freak make you like her."  
  
It was then that something truly astonishing happened, Yukina leapt forward and punched the guy with all her strength sending him into the tree behind him. Her earrings glowed as the temperature dropped, Hiei's and Kagome's glowed as well. "You will not speak of my sister like that again," she said in an icy voice as her eyes glowed red, "and if you so much as show your face near us, I will not be held responsible for my actions, nor those of my brother and sister."  
  
The guy got up wiping the blood from his mouth as he began to advance on Yukina, "Listen here bitch, I was going to be gentle with you, now I think I'll just fuck you until you're begging me to let you die."  
  
That was the last straw, Kagome's eyes flashed as she jumped in front of her sister silently telling Hiei to let her take care of it. She hissed between clenched teeth, "You just signed your death warrant Hiro." With that her eyes lowed and eerie silver and they were engulfed in darkness, the gang and the twenty odd intruders. "No one threatens my family and gets away with it, and just because you're wearing my school uniform doesn't make me think you go to this school. You and your gang should have done more research on this school before you decided to make it your own personal whorehouse. You have got to be the most pathetic demons I have ever seen."  
  
With that she ripped off the concealment spell hiding their true appearance and smirked maliciously. "Let me give you the information you would have been wise to gather before coming here, Hiro. The girl you threatened is my sister, the ice maiden Yukina, the sister to my boyfriend Hiei." Here he smirked as they shivered in apprehension. "The brown haired girl you also wanted to take is Keiko, the girlfriend of my cousin Urameshi Yusuke." They were now paling rapidly. "The girl you followed is Boton, heir to spirit world, and the person who will choose what happens to you during your after life and next life." They were now frantically trying to find a way out of the black void they were placed in. Kagome released her dragon as did Hiei and they herded the demons into a small group before Kagome. "The red-head, happens to be Youko Kurama, and he's a bit enamored with my sister." As she said this Kurama transformed into Youko and pulled Yukina more tightly to him.  
  
The leader finally got his voice back and said the stupidest thing possible at the time. "Well it doesn't matter, we are soldiers of the northern army, and by law, you can not kill us without our lords permission, and since we did not actually break any of the Reikai's law concerning the Ningenkai, they have no legal authority to harm us. If they did they would start a war against the Makai as Lord Sesshoumaru would be obligated to fight the Reikai to keep them from becoming tyrants, as would all the lords as signed by the treaty to follow the King of Makai in any war he should wage. Besides, no one could defeat the Lord's general, The Shadow Blade shall never fall nor shatter, he is unbeatable."  
  
"She," Yukina said,  
  
"What?" The Hiro asked confused.  
  
"The Shadow Blade is a she. She is the sister of Sesshoumaru, general of his armies, the western armies, and is also a rider." Yukina explained. Then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes, "She's also standing right in front of you."  
  
Kagome then got an evil look in her eyes and Shan leapt from her body, "I'm sure Sesshoumaru Aniki won't start a war, and Kouga-kun would never do anything to upset me. Besides, I think I'll just take you to your lord and let him deal with you, he will not be pleased that you have upset me."  
  
With that the surrounding area glowed brightly and they were standing in the receiving hall of the northern lord. The two dragons still keeping the group of youkai in check. Kagome told her friends to cover their ears while putting a temporary silencing spell around the two dragons and called out loudly, "OH, KOUGA-KUN!!!!!!!"  
  
Her friends dropped their hands, and she dropped the spell while the youkai who attacked them fell to their knees in pain. Just then the doors to the hall flung open and two tiny bodies flung themselves at Kagome all the while screeching, "Auntie Kagome!! Auntie Kagome!! Auntie Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly and picked up the two pups, "Hello Zenji." She said to the older of the two who appeared to be about six, "Hello Rika." She said to the five-year-old looking girl. The boy and girl smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Well Kagome, to what do we owe this visit?" A voice at the doors called out, everyone quickly looked to the doors and there stood the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, Koga and Ayame.  
  
"Mama, Papa!" The kids shrieked while they continued to play with Kagome, Rika braiding her hair and Zenji attacking her as she blocked his fists and feet.  
  
The Youkai bowed to the Lord and Lady as well as to their children. "Hello Kouga-kun, Ayame-chan, I just wanted to return these to you with an accurate report of why I should kill them, but decided that it was you place to deal with your troops." Kouga glanced at the men and then back at Kagome.  
  
"Well, first introduce me to your friends, as I am sure they all have some roll in the story," Kouga said.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Kagome have you been ignoring me" Kuwabara burst out suddenly. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh, look, a kitty!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Where?" Kuwabara asked looking around frantically.  
  
"There, it ran under the couch!" Kagome said pointing as Kuwabara ran after the 'kitty.' "Anyways, this is Hiei, Yukina, Yusuke, Kieko, Boton, Kurama, and Kuwabara. He's not quite there but we have to watch him to make sure he's not a danger to himself or others." Kagome said this with a very Miroku like pose while everyone except Hiei snickered.  
  
"Well, Hiei my mate to be, Yukina my sister, and Kurama her suitor were sitting in a cherry tree at school while Yusuke my cousin, and Keiko his girlfriend were sitting under the tree. Oh, and the baka was there too. Anyways, Boton came up to join us after she picked up her lunch. These youkai followed her and after insulting us and calling me a freak, they tried to take the other girls for Kami knows what when Yu-chan hit Hiro in the face for calling me a freak. He then said, and I quote, 'Listen here bitch, I was going to be gentle with you, now I think I'll just fuck you until you're begging me to let you die.' As you already know I don't like it when people insult my family and friends, and he just crossed a major boundary with that one. So I stepped in front of her and pulled us into the darkness realm. I introduced us to them and was going to kill them when the ran, but he," here she pointed at Hiro, "threatened that you would start a war against the Reikai, which would pull Sess-chan into it and he expected that I, or rather the Shadow Blade, would lead the army to victory for having killed him without proper provocation because he had broken no laws."  
  
During this time, Rika had put Kagome's hair into an elaborate bun with hair left down to frame her face and black chop sticks to hold it in place. Zenji had worked up to his full speed and was barley a blur as he was continually blocked. They stopped at the end of her story and looked at the group of youkai, "Ohh, you're gonna get in trouble." Then went back to their activities.  
  
Kouga and Ayame looked to their troops with great displeasure, then back to Kagome and said, "we'll take care of them, why don't you join us for a quick lunch so you can get back to school on time, and kids, behave." The two pups transformed into their true wolf forms and gave their parents the puppy-dog look.  
  
Kouga groaned, knowing what they were asking, "You have to ask you aunt if you can, but if she says it's alright, you can."  
  
With a slight pop they transformed to their humanoid appearance and ran back to Kagome, as one they said, "Can we come with you, we promise to be good. Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeee!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment than said, "You'll have to help me train my friends, and you'll have to be packed before we leave so I can send the luggage to Genkai's shrine before we go to school, and you can't tell anyone you're youkai, OK?"  
  
They nodded and quickly scampered off to their rooms to pack. When they were gone Kagome held out her hand expectantly to Kouga, he sighed and placed a large bag in her hand she squealed then started chanting, "Pocky, Pocky, Pocky!"  
  
Koga looked at her confused friends and said, "Sesshoumaru always eats her Pocky before she can, so whenever she comes over here she has us pay her in Pocky for watching the kids." At that moment, the two kids came in, Rika had a bag of hair accessories as well as what appeared to be a fan tucked into the obi of her fighting Kimono. Zenji was carrying two stuffed wolves, one white and one brown; it looked like miniature versions of their parents' true forms.  
  
"Ok, we're ready Kagome." Kagome put down the now empty bag and walked over to the two, she gently took Rika's bag of hair accessories, combs and what no as well as the two stuffer wolves from Zenji and transported them to her room at the temple. She then put her fingers on Rika's head and transformed her fighting kimono into a miniature version of the black and silver uniform complete with black boots and tucked her fan into the strap of her new backpack and put it on her back, the fan was easily accessible and was black with silver cherry blossoms on it. She then turned to Zenji and turned his cloths into a black and silver version of the schools male uniform while handing him a black backpack. Their backpacks looked just like the girls and had their names stitched in silver on the flaps.  
  
They ate a quick lunch, and went back to the ningenkai just as the bell rang.  
  
AN: Hmmm, I forgot what I was going to say ^.^' Well, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you haven't figured it out it will have a Yukina Kurama pairing, and this fic started off as a dream and grew from the randomness that is my mind. Ohh, I remember!! (Does happy dance) I've been meaning to have a Kagome Hojo confrontation, but every time, some thing else pops up, first the YU YU gang shows up, then they go to the past, then Shesshou shows up then they go to Reikai, then the go to the past again, and now they go to the Makai, if the voices in my head will stop intervening, I will eventually have that confrontation, until then, Jana. 


	12. Back to School

Chapter 12 Back to School  
  
They were headed to swordsmanship when Kagome remembered to give them swords and strapped them to their waists. She grabbed their hands and walked into the classroom with the gang behind her, Kuwabara was still grumbling about not being able to find the kitty.  
  
They walked into the dojo and sat patiently while waiting for the teacher to arrive. As they waited Rika and Zenji sat in Kagome's lap while the class wondered what the kids were here for and who the new girls were. This amused the pups to no end and they were about to lose their struggle not to laugh when the sensei walked through the door. Without looking at his class he said, "Kagome, there are three new students here today, would you please test and place them?"  
  
"That won't be necessary," Kagome replied cool which immediately drew everyone attention. "I will be training them myself."  
  
The teacher looked shocked for a moment then said, "Nani?! Why, you've refused to ever teach anyone before."  
  
"That's not completely true, I've trained these two," indicating the pups in her lap, which the teacher finally noticed, "and I'm going to train these three because they're beginners. One is my sister, and the other two are very important to me, and I know for a fact that some of the students here would either treat them too harshly or do a botchy job."  
  
The teacher nodded accepting her answer then asked a question, "Why are their children here? I can't have them running around with all these sharp objects around and without parental consent."  
  
"I'm watching them for their parents for a while, they have parental consent, and as for swords, they're better with them than most of this class." The class gawked, and the teacher stood slack jawed for a moment.  
  
"Now this I've got to see, they can't be more than six years old." The sensei said.  
  
Rika and Zenji looked at Kagome for approval and when she nodded they walked to the fighting mat and drew their blades.  
  
"Now, Zenji, Rika, I'm setting rules because of the confined space and the people watching. One, do not involve the crowd unless it's Hiei or me. Two, do not use anything but blades and hand-to-hand, that means no fans, and no darts and other concealable weapons. Third, and lastly, make sure they can watch what you're doing." Kagome said in a no nonsense kind of manner.  
  
"Does that mean no blood and bruises?" Rika asked in all innocence, "And can I use my chopsticks?"  
  
"Hey, if she can use her chopsticks I get to use my dirk!!" Zenji said with a little pout.  
  
"Do you both agree to the terms?" Kagome asked seriously.  
  
The two looked to be in deep thought for a moment, the Rika said, "No poison."  
  
Which was quickly followed by, "No sleeping or paralysis powders and potions." They looked at each other and nodded while moving to opposite sides of the matt and taking an offensive stance.  
  
Kagome walked to the middle of the mat and looked to each, "Ready?" They nodded. "Begin." She returned to her seat as they charged at one another, blades held high and a loud metallic clang rang through the dojo as they fought for dominance. Zenji threw their blades apart and dove in with the dirk, he missed however as Rika flipped over him and landed silently behind him. He quickly turned to face her and brought the dirk in close as he started to regain control of his katana. Rika used her chopsticks to get a hold of his dirk and twisted them; this caused his dirk to go flying at Kagome. She caught it easily and continued to watch the performance.  
  
Zenji's katana arced quickly through the air straight for the top of his sister's head. Rika caught it barely an inch from her head with the chopsticks, and put the tip of her blade to his throat and said, "I win." She sheathed her blade and put the chopsticks back in her hair. Kagome threw the dirk back to Zenji who easily caught it and sheathed it.  
  
"You just wait 'til we do hand-to-hand, you may be more flexible and agile, but I'm quicker and stronger. You always win with the blade, and I always win in hand to hand." Zenji said to his sister.  
  
"I know, I know, we're like two halves to a whole, thankfully I'm the better half." Rika said with a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
"Hey, I resent that remark!!" Zenji said indignantly.  
  
"I agree, you resemble that remark." Rika said with a laugh  
  
"RIKA!!!!" Zenji yelled in mock anger, then he too began to giggle. They went from deadly swordsmen to innocent children in a matter of minutes.  
  
The two wolf cubs returned to Kagome and sat in her lap. "Are there any more questions Sensei?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Are those live weapons?" He asked stunned.  
  
"What do you take us for, Amateurs?" Zenji asked indignant.  
  
"Of course they're live, what's the purpose of practice weapons after mastery?" Rika asked sarcastically. "Besides, Auntie Kagome said practice weapons aren't the same as live, they feel different and react different, and she's right. They're slower and heavier, and it's easier to lose control over live weapons."  
  
The pups looked like they were lecturing, they sat with their backs straight and noses in the air as they proceeded to tell the class of the Japanese katana history, from the first known sword and it's uses to modern day blades and the strengths and weaknesses of each type.  
  
As the pups began to get into how swordsmanship is combined with the use of other weapons, the bell rang. The sensei, who had been gaping at their incredible knowledge, was abruptly brought back to reality. The students slowly came out of their fascinated dazes, and prepared to leave. The pups were smirking as the class left with awe written on their faces as they looked at them.  
  
Kagome picked up the pups to head to the next class. They headed to archery and Kagome made twin bows and arrows for the pups; they were black with silver strings, and adjusted to suit their wielders. She then gave them quivers, Rika's arrows were silver fletched and tipped with black shafts, and Zenji's were black fletched and tipped with silver shafts. The black bows and quivers had their names etched in silver.  
  
Hiei opened the door for Kagome and quickly followed her in with the rest of the gang, Yukina and Hiei sat on either side of her on the archery field. This class was made up of mostly the same students from their last class, except for a few more girls and some who had the elective later or not at all. Apparently, there was a new addition to the class today aside from the girls.  
  
The sensei walked into the class and announced that four new students had joined the class. "They are Jaganshi Yukina, Ukimura Keiko, Rei Boton, and Hojo." Kagome inwardly groaned as she heard Hojo's name, apparently she thought this "out loud" as all her friends looked at her, including the pups. "Ms. Higurashi, please test the new students."  
  
Kagome looked into her friends minds, and found that the girls could all use the bow, just needed more training to reach higher levels, like moving targets and catching arrow's flying towards them. "Ok, Hojo, let's see what you can do, and why have you joined this class so late?"  
  
Hojo quickly picked up his bow and arrow and stood, "I joined this class so I could help you Higurashi-san. You're always sick and I thought I could tutor you so you wouldn't fall so far behind." There was a shocked silence as Hiei growled, then the pups burst out laughing, quickly followed by the remainder of the class, even the sensei was laughing. Hojo looked confused, he didn't understand why everyone was laughing.  
  
Rika spoke up drawing the sensei's attention to the two pups for the first time, "A-Auntie Kagome, need kelp training, laugh as if, no one can beat our sensei." Zenji nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Then Yusuke spoke up looking suspiciously at Hojo, "Why exactly are you so interested in Kagome?" Zenji quickly caught on glaring at the boy, and Hiei did his best to not get up and kill the boy for what he was reading in his thoughts.  
  
Hojo innocently answered, "Kagome and I are going out and I wanted to spend more time with her. I figured this would be a good opportunity. Besides, I'm a master at the bow and I could always teach her new tricks."  
  
Yusuke laughed, as did Kurama, Yukina, Keiko, Kuwabara, Boton, Zenji, and Rika. "That's funny, I doubt there is anything you could teach her, and there is no way you're dating my cousin."  
  
"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Hojo's innocent act was abruptly dropped as he sneered at Yusuke. "Besides, what would a punk like you know about Higurashi?"  
  
Now Kagome was getting mad. Hojo was taunting her cousin and acting as though he had some sort of claim on her. "I'm not going out with you, and if you'd take a blunt reply of, 'I don't want to date you,' you'd know that, besides, I'm taken."  
  
"That's right," Yukina piped in, "and no one can tell my-"  
  
Hojo cut her off, "You're, you mean you're dating her!?!?!?" Hojo asked shocked.  
  
Yukina sat there stunned for a moment, then got an evil look on her face, "Oh yes, Kagome and I have been going out for about three months now, you should hear her purr." Yukina was smirking evilly as she approached Kagome. Hojo looked horrified as Kagome pulled Yukina close and lowered head towards Yukina's neck.  
  
"Oh, but I much prefer your heated moans, and the things you do to me with your lips." Kurama and Hiei were smirking as they watched the sister's toy with the poor boys mind. They were actually getting aroused by the sight, and it went to all new levels as Kagome began to suckle on Yukina's throat  
  
"Ohhh, Kagome!" Yukina moaned loudly as she pressed herself flush against her body, "Harder!!" Her hands traveled down from Kagome's back as she grabbed her ass. Kagome slowly broke away as Kurama and Hiei started laughing at the show they had put on.  
  
Yukina and Kagome pouted as they approached them, "You're no fun," Kagome complained.  
  
"Yeah," Yukina agreed, "We had him believing us!" they were both silenced as the fox and koorime kissed them delving deep into their mouths. "But then again," Yukina muttered when they came up for air.  
  
"This is good too." Kagome finished for her sister. "Anyways, as my sister was saying."  
  
"Yes," Yukina said, "no one can tell my sister what to do!" She leaned back into Kurama's embrace as they resumed their seats. Hojo stared as he processed that she had a sister and that she was kissing the guy behind her. He was starting to turn red with rage when he recalled her voice as she said that she was taken, and it looked as though the guy behind her was the one she was dating. To Hojo's mind this meant one thing, he'd just have to show Kagome that he was better than that punk, and that he could be useful to her, after all there was no way either of them was better than him in archery,  
  
"Look, I'll just have to prove to you that Kagome is mine and is better off with me than shorty over there. I challenge you to a competition, both you and Hiei, it will prove that I'm better for you and that I can take better care of you that anyone else." Hojo said with a confident air about him, everyone except Hiei, Kagome, Kurama, Hojo, Keiko, Boton, Yukina, Yusuke, Kamina, and Zenji began to laugh. Except for Hojo, his challenge was taken as a demon's challenge for a mate.  
  
"Hojo, we accept, but know when you lose you are no longer allowed to have any contact with me. It is part of my beliefs that you don't have to understand, you must agree to this term if we are to enter this competition." Kagome said with a serious expression on her face, "It means to me you no longer will exist, and I to you will no longer exist."  
  
Hojo looked at her with a smile, "Don't worry Kagome, I'll win, and you'll be mine, after all if he loses he can no longer have you right?"  
  
"Not quite, you are the challenger, should you win, you must face him with his choice of weapon, should he lose, then I may no longer see him." Hojo just nodded.  
  
As one, Kagome, Hiei, and the rest of her group turned to walk out to the archery field. Upon arrival Kagome turned to Hojo, "You may use the next ten minutes to warm up or what ever, then we begin, three arrows each the closest to the center at a distance of fifty feet shall be the winner." Kagome turned her back and marched back to her friends.  
  
Kagome reached out to Hiei and he pulled her close to him. She wrapped herself around him and pulled him in for a kiss as their anger at Hojo dissipated into passion for each other. 'You will be mine, I will never let him touch you.' Hiei whispered vehemently into her mind.  
  
She replied by holding him even tighter and pulling the kiss to an even deeper level as she delved into his mouth and claimed his lips as hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her ass while her legs wrapped possessively around his waist. She reluctantly pulled away so they could sit, she sat in his lap and they began to meditate so that they could control their anger and perform at their best.

AN: Sorry Guys, I got a really bad virus on my computer and am getting it fixed, but here's your chapter.


	13. Being One

Chapter 13 Being One  
  
Kagome sat languidly in Hiei's embrace as her concentration hardened and the dragon on her arm settled comfortably around her neck and rested it's head in the opening of her shirt so it could see everything around it. Since Kagome was wearing her headband, Shan came out and wrapped himself around her upper left arm and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
Hiei was contently 'sitting' in Kagome's head and letting her soothe him into a blissful, and wholly concentrated state of being. Her scent calmed and warmed him as his dragon mimicked Kagome's by wrapping itself around his neck so it could see through the opening in his shirt. Neither was going to take the chance of underestimating Hojo and risk losing each other. Kagome had outlined the basic rules of demon opposition in courting. If Hiei lost at archery, as well as his chosen weapon, they would never be able to see each other again.  
  
Unbeknownst to Hojo, by sitting together and meditating they were sharing power and technique in a way that prepared them better than anything else could, it was like teaching by being the other and having them doing what needed to be done, it insured understanding of a level one can not get by watching and takes hours of practice when just shown what to do. Here it was like sharing the practice already accomplished by the other and makes both more than they originally were. It was like being one for a brief moment in time.  
  
After exactly ten minutes, Hiei and Kagome stood up and walked to their positions on the field. Hojo was already there having not done anything in his confidence. Zenji and Rika stood to the side of the field and together announced, "You are each awarded three shots, whoever has the highest combined total score shall be the winner. There is no time limit and you may begin when ready."  
  
Hojo raised his bow and aimed for the target in front of him. As he aimed, Hiei and Kagome slowly raised their bows before them, and in sync released their arrows with a twang. There was the sound of a single thud as the arrow's simultaneously landed in the perfect center of their respective targets. Moments later Hojo's arrow hit his target dead center as well. He smirked at Kagome before notching another arrow to his bow.  
  
Kagome paid him no heed as she and Hiei notched another arrow and raised their bows at the same time. This time it was Hojo who got the first shot off. His landed as close as possible to his first arrow in the center of his target. He raised his bow with his last arrow and waited to see their next shots before he would shoot his last arrow.  
  
Still in chorus Kagome and Hiei released their arrows splitting their first arrows directly down the center. Hojo gaped as he entertained the possibility that he might actually lose the match, and with it any chance at Kagome.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought, just a little too loudly, 'if I lose here, I can always go after the sister and it looks like she still has her innocence. I can take hers just as I have countless others, including the girls Kagome used to hang out with. Besides, it looks like the bitch already gave it to shorty over there anyway. Maybe I can get one more use out of that Eri girl before I move on to my next conquest, she starting to lose her tightness, just like all the others before her.'  
  
As one, Kagome and Hiei looked over at Hojo with death in their eyes, 'After,' they thought simultaneously as they released their last arrows with such fury that they not only split their previous arrow, but pierced the entire target and soared through the air until they pierced deeply into the wooden fence at the end of the 100 meter field. Hojo released his final shot seconds after they did and landed just to the outside of his second arrow.  
  
After their final arrows had been released, they had broadcasted Hojo's thoughts to their friends and now everyone was seething in rage. Yukina was mad because he had the audacity to think she would look at him twice, let alone let him take her innocence, for she was very much an innocent; Kurama was mad that a mere human thought he could take something of his; Kuwabara was mad because that was against the code; Yusuke was mad because of what he was planning to do to his cousin, and Hiei and Kagome were pissed off at everything, what he thought about Yukina and Kagome, and the challenge for one mate simply to take her innocence then dump her. He had wanted to forever tare them apart only to use and then leave her.  
  
As one, the pups that had also heard finished the ritual announcement, "Hojo has lost to both Kagome and Hiei, and as such is no longer aloud contact with her or her family. As the stakes for Kagome's and Hojo's match were not set before hand, the winner may state her prize."  
  
Rika and Zenji took their places on either side of Kagome and took her hands. Kagome conferred with the others for a moment, and came up with the perfect solution, "As the winner of the challenge issued by Hojo, I claim my prize. From now on, you may no longer lie, not in words, personalities, thoughts, or actions. You will now no longer be able to play the innocent, and play with others hearts just to get into their pants." Kagome bound her words around Hojo as the took root in his soul his eyes hardened, and the innocence formally written in his expression vanished as a hard scowl to it's place and he took on an aura of malice.  
  
"What makes you think you can make me do that?" Hojo asked in a mocking condescending tone, "You wouldn't be able to tell if I was lying or not, and you have no power to enforce it."  
  
"I already have, and even if I hadn't everyone now knows the truth about you anyways, the way you use people, the way you dump them afterwards, and the way you pray upon the innocent." It was then that Hojo looked around, and realized that the entire school had showed up to see the match, had shown up to see Kagome's announcement.  
  
He opened his mouth to deny Kagome's words, to call her a liar and save his name, but he couldn't, Kagome's spell refused to allow him to tell a lie. "What did you do to me? You'll pay for this you insolent little bitch, you and all your little friends!" Hojo screamed in a fury. He then turned on his heel and marched to the locker rooms.  
  
Kagome watched him go with a slight look of annoyance on her face but let it drop upon hearing the bell ring for the next class, Concealable weapons.  
  
Kagome walked into the class and looked into her friends to see what they knew of concealable weapons. Boton knew absolutely nothing, and would have to be taught from the beginning, Keiko who was a pretty good cook, had a sort of (obsessive) fascination with knives, but was completely ignorant in the use of them, however she could name almost all the different types and when and where they originated from. Yukina was excellent in the use of small throwing knives and daggers, but would have to be taught how to conceal, and use them in close combat, and other concealable weapons.  
  
It was while Kagome was thinking that a loud smack rang through the room with an equally loud cry of, "Hentai!!" This drove home an idea that had been toying in the back of Kagome's mind for the last hours, Keiko reminded Kagome so much of Sango, just as Yusuke reminded her of Miroku. 'It couldn't be, could it? Are Yusuke and Keiko the reincarnations of Miroku and Sango?'  
  
'Yes,' a slightly feminine voice said in her mind, it is your wish, that they all be happy, they can't be truly happy with out you and each other.' Kagome recognized the voice of Midoriko and smiled faintly as she realized that she never really lost her friends, that they had been with her since the beginning.  
  
While Kagome was pondering about the wish, Hojo was lurking in the corridor watching her with narrowed eyes, 'She will be mine!' He thought to himself, and as he said that a small serpent appeared on his shoulder.  
  
'You would have won had you finished your training as I instructed you, you would have been as good as either of them, and better than them in just about everything else. The only real competition you might have is against another Rider and demons.' The snake on his shoulder hissed in his mind.  
  
'Well, we'll finish that training, and come back and kill that bastard, then the bitch will be mine to do with as I please.' Hojo thought with malice. (AN: Rider can only be distinguished by the symbol on their foreheads, or if they tell, also the only reason Kagome can sense demons are that she is a miko. It is not a Rider or Shadow power.) With that, Hojo disappeared into the corridor, to train for the next few weeks.  
  
Kagome and the others had just sat down when the Sensei finally entered the room. Once again they were sitting on a dojo floor, and the cubs were sitting in her lap. There were a few questions and comments about them as the students who weren't in the other classes asked about them. Unlike the other teachers, this one was not oblivious to the students and quickly focused on the two cubs. "Ms. Higurashi, why are there two children here?"  
  
"They are my students, and shall be helping me in training the new student, Rei Boton, Ukimura Keiko, and Jaganshi Yukina." Kagome had also been thinking that as she reached the level of the boys with the girls she'd bring them into her lessons as well. 'Bring that up when it happens.'  
  
"You know very well that I can't permit you having children with all these sharp weapons around, especially not without parental assent." What he didn't realize was that for the last few minutes, the gang had been feeling two exceptionally strong demons heading towards them.  
  
Before Kagome could answer, the shoji screens to the dojo opened and Kouga and Ayame entered the dojo and turned to Kagome and their cubs. Zenji and Rika ran to their parents, bowed low in respect, then launched themselves at them with a shout of glee.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We don't have to come back yet do we?"  
  
"We didn't do anything bad!"  
  
"Yah, we've been good! I even stopped making fun of Rika!!"  
  
"We're not taking you back yet, we just thought that Kagome might need permission for you to attend her school with her. We cleared it with the principle and also wanted to tell Kagome that we'd be gone for a month, and if that's too long for her to be watching you, Daokotsu said you could stay with him at Sesshoumaru's main house as long as you didn't annoy his Majesty."  
  
The cubs let out a cheer and rushed back to Kagome, "Did you hear that Auntie Kagome!!!" Rika said in delight.  
  
"They said we could stay with you and Dak!" Zenji added.  
  
"Since you won't see your parents for a while why don't you give them a demonstration of your advancement in concealable weapons?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"For the last time Higurashi, you can not have inexperienced children fight on school grounds without parental consent." The teacher said to Kagome.  
  
"She has it, and has had it for quite a while. Besides, these cubs have been handling live weapons for most of their lives." Ayame said with quite authority.  
  
Before the teacher could contradict Ayame, Kagome threw a multitude of knives throwing stars daggers, and other concealable weapons at the cubs. All were live, and all were out of their sheaths. They caught them all and had them hidden in the blink of an eye. "Now, no blood, and you can use anything you can conceal, no hand-to-hand. Understood?" They nodded, and Kagome went to stand at the opposite end of the dojo as Hiei so that they could catch stray weapons thrown by the cubs.  
  
"Begin," was all Kagome said before an all out war was started between Zenji and Rika to show their superiority to their parents. They began to quickly circle one another throwing random weapons at one another, which were all safely dodged and caught by either Kagome or Hiei. Eventually it came in close, Rika using her fan, which was sharp steel covered in silk cloth, and Zenji used two daggers that he kept hidden in the sheaths in his sleeves.  
  
Zenji rushed in, one dagger held above his head in for a down ward sweep, and his other aimed straight for her gut. Rika flipped out of range at the last second, throwing Zenji off balance, then rushed in, she impaled one of his gagger on her fan between two of the spines while snapping it shut. She then twisted it sending the dagger flying point straight at the teachers face. Kagome caught it an inch from his face.  
  
After her last maneuver, Rika was forced into retreat to dodge Zenji's counter attack with his last remaining dagger. The two rushed each other, and in a swirl of hands and the clang of metal, the dagger went flying at Hiei, and the fan at Kagome. Both were effortlessly caught, and the match declared a draw. There was applause first from their parents, then the class.  
  
"You both have gotten much better," Their mother praised.  
  
"I'm impressed." Their father commented with a roguish smile.  
  
They both smiled, until Kagome walked up to them and said, "Never throw away all of your weapons before you have been disarmed. If you had held on to even one blade, or even your chopsticks, you would have easily won and surprised your opponent." Kagome said in both reprimand and exasperation. She had been trying to drill that into their heads for nearly a month now. They bowed their heads in shame and apologized lowly. Their parents left with a last embrace and final good-bye.  
  
"Now you have both improved in both aim, stealth, and technique, but please try to remember to keep one of your weapons."  
  
"Yes Sensei," they said in unison.  
  
Kagome smiled and tickled them both lightly before walking toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" The teacher asked, still in shock of the display he had just witnessed. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"To my next class." Kagome said evenly as she and the rest of the group exited the room.  
  
It was time for their last class of the day, Hand-to-hand Combat.  
  
Kagome walked straight to the teacher to explain the situation, that she and some of her students would be training the new girls, and once she got permission strode off outside with Hiei to meet the girls and cubs.  
  
Once they reached the field, Kagome threw up a time barrier to make the period last for five hours. "Now, we are going to spend the next two weeks increasing your strength, speed, endurance, and spirit energy so that you can keep up with even the most powerful of demons. Then we will work on actual fighting and how to apply your senses and spirit energy and awareness to it. When we reach that stage, the boys will be joining us." They were all wearing identical outfits as Kagome, Black miko style Hakamas and Silver Hori's. Only Zenji was wearing the black and silver version of the boys school uniform, black pants with silver trim, and a silver sleeveless, shirt with black trim.  
  
Kagome had them running, meditating, and gaining awareness of their spiritual selves for the whole five hours. At the end of the session, everyone was ready for food and bed. "Now, since I know that everyone will probably sleep till about one in the morning, I want you all at Genkai's by two so that we can train some more. I will give you the hour five till six, extended to last three hours for homework and a quick nap. At six we will shower, eat, and prepare for school. That gives everyone a goodnight's sleep, and a chance to soak your soar muscles. See you tomorrow Keiko." Kagome said as the final bell rang. As soon as they saw the others, they said their goodbyes, explained and went straight home. Keiko taking time to eat and about an hour soak before falling into a dead sleep. 


	14. Unexpected Events

Chapter 14 Unexpected Events

When Kagome, Yukina, and Hiei got home, Yukina went straight to their bathroom, and drew a hot bath for herself. Before Kagome could even walk towards her room, Hiei picked her up and ran from the temple and to a hot spring located in the forest that surrounds Genkai's shrine. Kagome squealed in delight as she spotted the hot spring and threw her self into his arms. "Arigato Hiei." Kagome whispered into his ear, then without further delay she stripped and lowered herself into the hot spring.

Hiei stood there frozen as he watched her strip then sink into the water with a sigh of contentment. He watched as she dunked herself under and swam back to the top flinging her hair back as she gasped for air. She twirled in a childish manner as she relished in the heat and purity of the water, spraying the surrounding area in warm water.

The splash of water on his skin seemed to pull Hiei out of his stupor and mischief lit in his eyes. He stripped with all the speed he possessed and slid silently into the water with barely a ripple to announce his presence. He stealthily stalked his prey, and at the last moment, pounced. Where he had expected to tackle his unsuspecting prey, he met only water as he was straddled from behind by a very amused giggling mass.

Kagome had sensed him and waited for the opportune moment to turn the tables on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he regained his balance, and held on tightly as he dove under the water and swam to the far shore of the spring. He broke the surface with Kagome still on his back, and twisted his upper body. He grabbed her waist and held her in front of him. She was laughing so hard that only his grip on her held her above the waters surface.

Kagome's laughter abruptly ceased when she felt something hard stabbing her lower back as Hiei's hand traced patterns into the skin of her stomach. She arched into him further pressing his erection into her back. "Wait," she said in a quiet voice as she mumbled under her breath with her hands in a prayer-like position. There was a bright flash, and a silver barrier surrounded the area. "No more interruptions."

Kagome turned in Hiei's embrace and captured his mouth with hers while rising on her toes to grind into his throbbing erection. She moaned deeply as he responded by lifting her by the back of her thighs and grinding more deeply against her opening. Kagome whimpered, she was so hot, and the water wasn't helping at all.

Hiei felt her distress, and tapped into his seldom-used ice powers to cool the water. In his lack of practice, he made the water a little too cold, but before he could fix it, Kagome rubbed the length of her body against his and the cold water enhanced the pleasure as it contradicted with the warmth of their bodies. Hiei kissed his way down Kagome's neck past her collarbone, and engulfed her nipple in his mouth. Kagome cried out as he lightly nipped her breast with his sharp teeth.

Kagome shivered as Hiei continued his sweet torture and she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist. Hiei paused as liquid fire coursed through his veins at the feel of Kagome's core against his ever-hardening erection. He lowered a hand to her opening and softly stroked her clit. She arched up against him and gave a strangled cry of pleasure as he swiftly pushed three fingers into her warm core.

Hiei reveled in the feel of her as she panted into his shoulder as he drove his fingers in and out of her. She was so tight, and he could feel her orgasm approaching as her inner walls squeezed his fingers. Just as she reached the edge, he stopped and withdrew his fingers. Kagome growled at his sudden withdrawal, and Hiei laughed at her frustration.

Kagome grinned maliciously as he continued to chuckle at her frustrated state. She swiftly picked him up and laid him on the bank half submerged in the icy water. She took his hard member in her mouth and he abruptly stopped laughing as he gasped in shocked pleasure. His hips thrust involuntarily into her warm mouth as the cold water around him made him shiver from the cooling effect on his heated flesh.

Hiei could feel all the pent up passion rushing to his loins, and just as it was about to peek, it stopped. He let out a frustrated growl as he looked at his soon to be mate, she was smirking maliciously and he heard her think, 'What goes around comes around.'

"Hn, I get it, no more teasing." With that he rushed at her and caught her in his arms as the water continued to rush pass them from his quick movements. He laid Kagome down on the bank he was previously occupying. Hiei lowered his mouth to her awaiting opening and plunged his tongue into her core, finally getting to taste her.

Kagome felt the swift thrust of his tongue into her core and cried out in ecstasy as she writhed in pleasure. She felt him smirk against her as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her. He ran his fingers along her folds as he increased the pressure of his suckling. She moaned in pleasure as she arched into him.

Hiei pulled away, and kissed his way back up to her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. They engaged in a battle for possession of her mouth as Hiei thrust swiftly into her warm sheath. Kagome threw her head back with a gasp, and Hiei froze inside her.

Kagome gasped as he entered her, it wasn't exactly painful, more of a discomfort at something being within her as she adjusted to his size. Hiei's length throbbed within her and she moaned in pleasure. He took this as a sign to continue his ministrations, and pulled out slowly. When just his tip was within her, he thrust quickly back in. Kagome moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs around Hiei's waist drawing him further inside of her.

With Kagome's heels digging into his ass, Hiei started using his youkai speed. Kagome could feel something winding tighter within her, but with such intensity that it felt like a volcano about to blow. Hiei could feel himself being pulled away by the tides of their passion. As one they cried out in completion and Hiei bit in the junction of her shoulder and neck marking her as his mate.

As Kagome's inner walls milked Hiei dry, he collapsed on top of Kagome. Kagome was panting and trying to recover when her body began to glow with a bright silver light. The light expanded, pushing Hiei back as it engulfed Kagome, there was a pregnant pause in which time seemed to stop and then the light just vanished, as though it had never been. Kagome had changed, she now had silver streaks running through her hair and her eyes danced like silver flames, always moving and shifting between darker and brighter silver. She had fangs and black claws with the very tip silver. She also had what appeared to be heavy black eyeliner with silver eye shadow. She had become a fire ice apparition, just like Hiei and Yukina.

When Kagome looked down, she shed three tears in happiness; they were silver crystals with dancing black fire. She held them in her hand and used her powers to turn them into necklaces to match their earrings; she put one on and gave one to Hiei. He slipped his on and they quickly dressed so they could give one to Yukina. When they got to the shrine, they found Yukina already asleep, so the snuggled together in Kagome's bed and followed her into slumber.

At about one in the morning, as Kagome had predicted, Yukina, Hiei and Kagome began to stir and awaken. When Yukina saw Kagome, she squealed and launched herself at her. "Now you really are my nee-san, welcome to the family."

Kagome smiled and slipped the necklace around Yukina's neck, "This is one of the first tear gems I've shed, and I want you to keep always, they will always connect us, you, Hiei, and me." With that Kagome hugged Yukina again and they all got dressed for the training session that was about to begin. Boton was the first to arrive closely followed by Keiko; both were in their black and silver miko garb.

"Good, everyone's here. We'll start by meditating then go to endurance." Kagome said smiling.

"Ne, Kagome, what happened to you're hair, and is that a tattoo on your neck?" Keiko asked while pointing at the mark. They all stared at the crystallized black flame that appeared to be outlined in silver. It rested exactly where Hiei had marked her.

Kagome blushed while Hiei smirked and Yukina snickered. Boton let out a squeal of delight and threw herself at Kagome giving her a tight hug. "Congratulations, you two finally mated, I'm so happy for you! Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Boton, what are you talking about?" Keiko asked in confusion.

"You know that 'tattoo' you saw, it's actually a demon mating mark, to be more specific, it's Hiei's mating mark. Every demon's mark is different, but I'd like to know how you became a demon? Oh, and where are the pups?" Boton said.

"Hai, Hiei and I did mate, though I don't know how I became a demon, it just happened. As for Zenji and Rika, they're sleeping, I kept them out of the time barrier at school, so there internal clocks aren't all screwy." Kagome blushed as she remembered when it happened," It's ok though, Shan's not worried even if we don't know how it happened, and I still have my miko powers."

They started their training and spent from 2 till 5 meditating, running, and expanding their senses. At five Kagome started a time barrier and gave them four hours instead of the three promised to clean up and rest.

They woke the wolf pups and joined up with the rest of the gang heading to school. "So, Yu-chan, Hiei-koi, what should we do for your birthday tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"It's their birthday tomorrow?" Asked a very chipper Boton as she thought of all the things they could do tomorrow.

"What do ya mean 'koi,' Are you two mated or somethin'?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome blushed, but pulled down her collar to show Hiei's mark on her neck.

"It's about time you two stopped playing around." Called out a voice behind them.

They spun around to find out who was behind them and saw Sesshoumaru and Daokotsu catching up to them. What was strange was that Daokotsu was wearing the boys uniform in black and silver for their school.

"Guess what auntie Kags, I get to go to school with you!" As Daokotsu said this he gained an evil smirk.

"NOOOOOOOOO!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY POCKY!!!" Thus saying Kagome quickly races to school with Daokotsu on her tail. Everyone turned to Hiei and Sesshoumaru in hopes of an explanation to their friends psychotic behavior.

"Daokotsu and Kagome are addicted to Pocky, however he only eats it if Kagome bought it. He said it doesn't taste the same if Kagome's not chasing and trying to kill him for it." Sesshoumaru said in a dead pan voice.

Three… Two… One… "Wait a minute, are you telling me that Kagome is going to try and kill Daokotsu if he reaches her Pocky?" Keiko asked, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ano, don't you think we should keep them from accidentally killing the students?"

Blink. Blink. There is a loud scream as something goes flying pass them only to be stopped by the street lamp at the corner. "Is that Daokotsu?" Boton asked.

Sesshoumaru nods, "Looks like I'll have to pay to have another door replaced." He sighs and continues walking to the school with the others and a semi-recovered Daokotsu following.

Upon entering the school, through non-existent doors they found a large circle of people around a very hyper Kagome. She had chocolate around her mouth and several empty boxes of Pocky.

AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry for the very long wait, but I am trying. Anyway, I hope you like, Jaa.


	15. Heat

**NEW AN (5/29/12): **First I'm so sorry for how long this has taken. I may one day come back to this story and rewrite it. I just don't like what I did in some areas. I'm also in College and just don't have the time to dedicate to fixing this and finishing it. I plan to leave it up… unless it gets deleted. That said, anyone who wants to continue it or just use some of the ideas is welcome to, just drop me a PM when you post it so I can read it. That does not mean replace Kagome's name in the chapters with an OC then call the story yours…

AN: Okay, for the sake of finally getting the chapter up, we're going to pretend I haven't spent the last year and a half trying to figure out what day it is in the story and say it's Hiei's and Yukina's birthday tomorrow. Yes, we're still on the day we left off, but now we know it's their 18th demon birthday is the next day. Also this goes out to my baby bro, he's graduating from High School this year, and has a scholarship for college. I'm proud of you!

Chapter 15 Heat

"Will Higurashi Kagome and all parties involved with the destruction of the main doors please report to the office, will Higurashi Kagome and all parties involved with the destruction of the main doors please report to the office?" A voice toned over the loud speaker. Everyone groaned as the crowd around Kagome dispersed.

"This is all your fault!" Kagome accused Daokotsu as the entire group headed to the office. "If you hadn't gone after my Pocky, I wouldn't have thrown you through the doors."

"Well, if you had just shared your Pocky, I wouldn't have had to try and steal it." Daokotsu argued back. By now they had reached the office and were shouting at each other.

"You should have bought your own, I am in no way obligated to give you any of my Pocky!" She shouted at him.

"Well if I had bought my own-"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru had had it with there arguing and decided to add his own two cents, "If both of you had acted your age, I wouldn't have to pay to replace the front doors!"

Daokotsu winced and Kagome got teary eyed, "I-I'm sorry Aniki, I di-didn't mean to m-make you MAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD." By now Kagome was all out bawling with tears running rivers down her face. "I-I'll never eat Pocky again." With that she ran out of the room still crying her eyes out. Everyone glared at Daokotsu and Sesshoumaru, making the two inu's feel worse than they already did. They had never seen her cry, and now that they had, they wished they hadn't.

Hiei quickly followed his mate and found her rocking slowly back and forth on a large rock by the hot spring. She had her legs drawn up and her arms wrapped around her legs with her hear buried in her arms. Shan was in his large cat form curled around her body to keep her warm. The dragons were both sitting at the foot of the stone gazing at her worriedly.

Hiei wrapped her in his arms and drew her into his lap. He just held her and let her cry herself out as she clung to him tightly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to control myself, I know Sess didn't mean to hurt me, but I can't stop crying! Hiei… what's wrong with me?" This last was said in a low moan as she clung even more tightly to Hiei.

Hiei took in a deep breath as he tried to think of something to calm his mate… he paused and breathed again. He could smell something sweet, yet spicy at the same time. 'Shit' Hiei thought, 'you're in heat.' The last was deadpanned as he looked at his mate's confused eyes. 'It will make you highly emotional for a couple of days, and unless you wish to have children now, we will have to abstain for the duration of your heat. It will also attract males telling them you are ready to pup; they will come and try to claim you as their mate. Don't worry, it usually only lasts a day and only comes once a year. However, sometime the emotional imbalance will last a few days longer.'

Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment and then blushed slightly, "Ah, Hiei? If you can smell my heat, does that mean others can too? And, uh… exactly how far away can others smell it from?"

'Well, your scent will continue to spread until it fills your "territory," I'm guessing that will be all of the city at least."

"Wait, are you telling me that for the rest of the day male youkai are going to be coming in hopes of fucking my brains out to get me preg-"

There was a rustling in the bushes and Kagome cut off her statement to stare. From behind the bushes came a gang of about eight guys carrying bats and chains. The grinned sadistically at the couple and the man who was obviously the leader spoke up.

"Why don't you scram runt, we'll take good care of the little lady." He grinned showing a missing tooth and making it obvious that he had broken his nose at least once without getting it properly set.

Hiei sneered at them not bothering to answer those who were so obviously beneath them. To Kagome he said, 'No, I'm telling you that any male will come after you unless they are strong willed.'

"FUCK!" Kagome yelled. The gang thinking that they were worried about them started to advance while laughing. This unfortunately caught Kagome's attention, she smiled. 'If I have to put up with this for twenty-four hours, I'm so taking my frustrations out on the idiots who think they can have me. What say you Hiei, quick and easy, or scare the shit out of them?'

Hiei grinned, his eyes flashing dangerously. He untied the band around his Jagan in answer and fully opened it. Eyes started to appear all over his body as his skin took on a greenish tint. Kagome gasped as she stared at him, he could smell her arousal peek as he caught her stray thought, 'God, to have all those eyes on me as I ride him from above.' She let out a low moan from this picture and Hiei smirked.

'Mate, keep that up and you'll be pregnant before you can call out my name.'

Kagome smirked in reply and sent a picture of Hiei thrusting into her as he pinned her to the wall. 'There's always condoms you know.'

Hiei shivered slightly, his eyes tinting red at the thought. Before he could reply however, they were brought out of their thoughts by the leader of the gang stepping forward. He was slightly taller than the rest with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore leather pants and a tight red muscle shirt. It seemed to be the gangs uniform, the only difference being hair and eye color. Even with the missing tooth and broken nose, he looked good. 'Not as good as Hiei though…' This sent her off to her perverted day dreaming once again.

Hiei smirked when he heard this, then groaned as he caught the thread of her fantasy. 'Kagome, fight now, fuck later.'

'Sorry koi,' she sent, her thoughts colored with lust, 'I think this heat is giving me a one track mind.'

"Oi, what the hell are you, painted up for some play?" It was the leader again. He looked about ready to attack, he had obviously been trying to get their attention for a while now.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kagome asked, still a little distracted. She was staring at Hiei's ass wondering if she could find a way to get him to bend over. She could just imagine the tight muscles but on display with the cloth straining as he reached for…

"Damn it Kagome, get your mind out of the gutter long enough to get rid of these bakas, and we'll live out your little fantasies." Hiei was getting frustrated, her sent was driving him to distraction and her thoughts were bringing out his inner youkai.

"That's it! Get 'em!" The leader shouted and they charged where the two were sitting. They were half way between where they started and where their intended prey was, when suddenly they stopped.

"What, where'd they go?"

"Oh… very articulate." Came a feminine voice behind them.

"Well, at least we know more than one of them _can _talk." A bored, yet deep masculine voice replied. As one the gang slowly turned to face their pray. One let out a shrill scream as he spotted the couple.

Kagome's hair was floating out behind her, her entire body glowing a bright silver and black light. Shan was in his snake form wrapping around her waist with his head resting on her shoulder. Her dragon stood half way curled around her, grinning maliciously as it stared at them. She looked like an avenging angel with an indifferent look on her face, you could feel the annoyance washing off her in waves. If that wasn't enough to scare them shitless, Hiei was.

Hiei stood proudly next to Kagome, he was surrounded by black and silver flames. The heat caused his clothes to fly around him wildly. He had a bloodthirsty smile across his face and was cracking his knuckles rhythmically. His Dragon mirrored Kagome's, it's tail twitching subtly in anticipation. All in all, he looked like a demon come straight out of hell and was willing to bring hell with him to all around.

'How much you want to bet they all run screaming?' Hiei asked nonchalantly.

'I'll bet at least on faint's, loser has to run naked around the entire city.' Kagome replied mischievously.

'What's the point of that, no one would see either of us.' Hiei stated.

'Not true, we'd be able to see each other.' Kagome smirked. Hiei grinned. The gang all screamed and ran. 'Damn! When?'

'Tonight.'

'You want me streak while I'm in heat?'

'Fine, I'll let you know when.'

'Let's find a nice place to stay at for the night, after we stop by the store. You promised we could live out my fantasies, and I'm not ready for kids.'

'Fine.'

'Hey Yu-chan, can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear 'Gome, what's up?' Yukina asked sweetly.

'I'm in heat, Hiei and I are shacking up for the night, and can you take care of the cubs?'

'Can do, oh don't forget protection. Have fun.'

'Let's go Hiei, I want to have some fun… first I'll ride you than we can try the wall, then I want to try it up in a tree-'

'Kagome, are you trying to kill me?'

'No, but I'm going to wear you out.' Kagome smirked in anticipation.


End file.
